Bugging the Titans!
by MasterIcePhoenix
Summary: What do you get when two crazed people break into the tower and start hanging there? Complete crazy and randomness! Bugging titans 24/8! :D Take a look inside, or they shall come and haunt your house with bubbles. The first chapter isn't so crazy, but the others will be better! And yes I accept O.C.'s and they can have a chapter in. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So as you know, this is a titan's fic. So here is you warning: **_CRAZINESS AND COMPLETE RANDOMNESS MAY OCCOUR!_** There, now you can't say I didn't warn you. ;) Ok there are 2 oc's here. One of them isn't mine. Roxy belongs to me, Rosalinda belongs to onominous. Alright, on to the story.**

Bugging the Titans

It was a peaceful day. No crimes have occurred recently. Beast Boy was playing Cyborg in Mega Monkeys 4. Starfire was trying to get Robin to eat one of her creations. And Raven was reading a book on the table. Yup. Peaceful indeed, that is, until the alarms rang out, and the tower was lit up in red.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"AWW MAAAANN! And just when I was about to beat Cyborg!" Beast Boy whined.

"Yeah right, grass stain! I was kickin yo butt." Cyborg protested.

"GUY PLEASE! There is an intruder in the tower. Actually there are two intruders. And they're making their way here! Prepare for an attack!" Robin ordered.

Everyone turned to the door, in battle position, waiting for the attackers to show. Suspense filled the air as they heard footsteps. Suddenly, the door opened ever so slowly and mist came out, blocking their view from the duo, only allowing them to see two shadowed figures standing in the doorway. Slowly the doors opened….. Very slowly. Soooo….. Slowly.

"Yo! Since when do my doors open that slow!?" Cyborg yelled. Giggles came from the figures, obviously they were girls. As the mist cleared, the figures ran forward.

"Attack!" Robin yelled.

"NO!" The intruders yelled in unison. Freezing on the spot and holding their hands up.

"And why shouldn't we?" Raven said. They finally got a good look at the two girls. The first one on the right had very bright red hair, tied up into a short pony tail with thick locks in her face, and also bright green eyes. She was wearing dark blue jeans with small floral design and a light green t-shirt with a v neck, and black and white sneakers. But what caught their attention was that she had fox ears on her head and a fox tail.

The second one on the left had long black shiny hair going down to her back, it was smooth and silk, and hazel eyes with hints of blue. She had rosy lips even though it looked like she wasn't wearing any make-up. She was wearing shorts and a t-shirt, but she was barefoot.

"Because, we come in peace." The second one said.

"And how do we know that? You intruded our tower and charged at us." Robin said.

"That's because we are here on a mission." The first one said.

"What kind of mission?" Robin said suspiciously.

"A mission to bother you guys!" They said in unison. "Especially Beast Boy!" Everyone had an expression just like this ._.

"Ummm…. What do you mean?" Beast Boy asked.

"We mean exactly what we said. We are here to ask you questions, bug you, and be completely random!" The first one said.

"I don't know if we can trust you. And I don't like the idea of being bothered. Plus, we don't even know you." Robin said.

"OK, then we will tell you. Her name is Rosalinda, but you can call her Rosy." The first one said.

"And her name is Roxy." Rosy said. "Any we're Best Friends!" They said in unison.

"So that means if you _DARE_ even TRY to hurt her, I'll kill you!" Roxy said in a low threatening voice.

"Same here." Rosy said in an equal tone.

"Right, but we still don't know anything about y'all other than your names." Cyborg said.

"Cyborg is correct. Can you give us more information about yourselves please?" Starfire said.

"Ok, ask us questions and we will answer every one of them!" Rosy said. The titan's nodded and they all went to sit by the couch. Roxy and Rosy sat on both sides a Beast Boy.

"Ok, first question. Roxy, why are you wearing fox ears and tail?" Beast Boy asked.

" Because I _love _dress up." Roxy said sarcastically.

"For real, answer the question." Robin said.

"Fine. It's a part of me! I'm part fox." Roxy answered.

"Really? Cool! So are you, like super powered or something?" BB asked

"Yeah, we both are!" Rosy said.

"What powers do you guys have?" Raven asked.

"Well I can transform my arms into any weapon I want. And re-grow my limbs if it comes to it." Rosy said making her arms into a very sharp and shiny kutana.

"And I can morph things into whatever I want. And change into a fox, but with still bright red fur." Roxy said while making a piece of table float up and imitating her changing into a fox.

"Cool. Now how did you get your powers?" Robin asked. Rosy and Roxy turned to each other with the same expression, as if they read each other's mind, and nodded.

"Information classified. Let's move onto something else." They said in unison. Then they both nearly crushed Beast Boy with a hug so big, it makes Star's hug look weak.

"Bb, can we get a lock of your hair!? Please?" Rosy yelled. And Roxy nodded. They noticed Bb suffocating and let go. And by let go I mean they let go, let him catch his breath, and hugged him again, only less tight than before.

"What? No!? My hair!" he yelled.

"Fine, then I guess we'll just bug you guys for now." Roxy said with a frown. "It's our specialty!"

"One time, i was eating a pop tart, and so was Roxy. Then she took the top part off and slammed the cream on my face." Rosy said. *smiles* Raven sighed.

"Please. What is this tart of popping? And why would Roxy slam it onto your face?" A confused Starfire asked.

"It's a kind of snack." Robin explained.

"Was it good?" Cy asked. The only answer they got was smiles from the girls. They all sighed, know it was going to be a long day.

**OK not so much craziness going on here. But there will be lots more in the next few chapters. Also, a note if you read my Zelda story; I will update that a soon as I can. I'm sorry for the long delay on that. So review, tell us what you thought, eat some pop tarts, and do whatever else you guys do. Rosy and Roxy, OUT FOR NOW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**What's up! Here is another chapter. This chapter is a little bit long, just to let you guys know. Thank you to the reviewers. **

Onominous: Yes, you will get his hair. Heh heh.

Guest: Thank you, I was trying to start the chapter with a little funny, only to get crazier.

Abu: You really thought it was hilarious? Here is the next chapter, hope you like it.

Random person: Don't worry, I won't let any of my reviewers die…. Most of them.

_Last Time on Bugging the Titans:_

_The doors opened slowly, and mist came out, blocking the intruders. _

"_Attack!"_

"_No, we come in peace"_

"_Cool, so, are you like, super-powered or something?" "We both are"_

"_One time, I was eating a pop tart, and so was Roxy. Then she took the top part off and slammed the cream on my face."_

Curse of the Barney Doll

"I WILL HAVE YOUR HAIR! HEAR ME, I SWEAR!" Screamed Rosy as she was chasing BB.

"Noooo! Why do you want my hair anyway!?" Yelled Beast boy before he turned into a cheetah and ran down the hallway.

"Don't worry Rosy, I know how you can get it, I have a plan." Roxy said. Then they did an evil laugh that shook the whole tower. Everyone else in the room just shook their head. Then, a thought hit the crazy duo. "Where are we going to sleep?" they said in unison.

"What do you mean? Aren't you going to go back from once you came?" Starfire asked.

"Well I kinda came from the streets. And Roxy is from the forest." Rosy explained. Roxy nodded.

"UNACCEPTABLE! Our new friends cannot be in dirty places! You must stay in our tower!" Starfire yelled.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Raven said just as Beast boy came back from hiding. "Remember the Terra incident?"

"But they are not Terra! Please, you do not want to abandon them, do you?" Starfire said.

Robin sighed. "One night. They can stay only for one night." Then he turned to them. "You guys are staying on the couch."

"And with the grass stain over there." Cyborg said.

"WHAT! WHY! NO WAY, THEY'RE CRAZY! And besides, that one over there wants my hair!"BB yelled pointing to Rosy.

"Because, we need someone t'watch them. And b'sides, I think they like you." Cy said with a smile. Aaaaaand BB fainted.

"One time I had a barney doll that would never stop singing. Even if you took out the batteries. And then I told someone to do something about it. He told me to leave the room, and I did, and he locked the door and turned off the lights. And I heard him punch it, kick it, smack it around, throw it, and then I heard glass broke. When he let me in, I saw the window broken and the doll was still singing. …. Actually, now that I think about it, I never got rid of that doll. I wonder where it is." Roxy said.

"Oh yea, I remember that doll….. You're right, we never got rid of it" Rosy said wondering where it went.

"… LETS MAKE SOME POPCORN!" The crazy people yelled.

"Popcorn? Actually, we don't have popcorn. But I would love popcorn right now." BB said waking up.

"Let's go buy stuff! Like, food stuff!" Rosy and Roxy said.

"Oh boy." Everyone else said.

In the Car

"They titans in the car go PUNCH PUNCH PUNCH! KICK KICK KICK! THROW THROW THROW! The titans in the car go PUNCH PUNCH PUNCH kicking bad guy butt!" The crazy people sang throughout the whole car ride.

At the store

"Were going to buy this, and that, and those, and these, and some of that, a bit of this!" Roxy and Rosy said adding to the cart.

"Do you guys even have the money for all of this?" Robin asked. He didn't get an answer.

"OMG. Rosy look!" "Wha-" She didn't get to finish as she saw what Roxy was pointing to.

"CANDY ISLE!" they screamed. And in the next few seconds the cart was filled. Especially with chocolate. **(A/n that was for you redtooth) **It was finally time to pay. The others went ahead leaving Roxy and Rosy behind to push the heavy cart. All of a sudden, when the others were out of earshot, they heard singing. "I love you; you love me; we're one great big family!"

They looked behind them and saw a flash of a purple tail. They looked at each other and shrugged. Soon, they got to the line where the others held a spot for them. A little while later, they got to pay. The others looked at them waiting to see if they had enough money to pay. But again, they looked at each other and nodded. They 'checked' their pockets.

"OH NO! We forgot our wallets." Roxy said.

"Stay here and we'll go get them." Rosy said. And they left the store in a hurry. BB being the first one to catch on, went with them.  
"I'll see to it that they don't… um… get hurt?" And ran off with that. Cyborg was next to see what did.

"Y'all know the green bean can't watch them. Uhh… I'll go with 'em." And left. Raven noticed what they did.

"Idiots." And phased out of the store. It took Star a while but she finally got it.

"OH! … I shall see you back at the tower. Good-bye boyfriend Robin!" And she also left, leaving a very confused Robin alone. It took him a few minutes to get it. And he nearly fainted.

Back at the Tower

"Sooo….. Did you guys see and purple tail at the store?" Roxy and Rosy asked.

"No, unless you're taking about the stuffed animals, or you dyed Roxy's tail purple and I missed it; I don't think so." Cy said. "By the way, nice plan you guys had there at the store!" And he high-fived them.

"Oh ok, and thanks." Rosalinda said.

"Yeah that was awesome! I should do that more often." Beast boy said.

:D "Does that mean you'll give me your hair!?"

"NO, NEVER!"

"Roxy, what was that plan of yours to get me his hair?"

"Don't worry, it will come later." She said.

"Was it not mean that we left Robin to pay for all of our items?" Starfire asked.

"No he'll be alright." They said. After a while, Robin finally came looking exhausted and with his hands FULL of bags. And he collapsed on the floor.

"Robin!" Starfire yelled as she went over to help him up.

"YOU TWO MADE ME PAY FOR ALL OF THIS! *sigh* you're lucky I got a huge discount for saving the store a few times." Robin said. And of course, the only response he got was smiles. "im going to put on my pajamas." And left. Everybody else agreed and left as well. This gave Roxy and Rosy an idea. When they all came back…. Complete chaos. There was the popcorn they had bought everywhere on the floor; a chocolate sculpture of Bb was on the table; the t.v. was somehow upside down; exploded marshmallows were around the microwave. And last but not least; Roxy was somehow duct taped to the ceiling, and Rosy was using a flamethrower to heat up the rest of the popcorn.

"HI!" :D …..

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE!?" They all screamed.

"We told you, we're on a mission to bug you guys, creep you out and all of that stuff." They explained. Then, just like in the store, they heard that one song. But only this time, it was slowed, looped, and there was none of its usual background music. Only singing.

"I love you, you love me, we're one great big family." The song came from nowhere. They looked all around them and saw nothing.

"What was that?" Raven asked. "I can sense presence other than our own. But it has a sinister feeling to it."

*gasp* "Oh what if it is the blorkgtong?" Starfire asked.

"The what?" Everyone said. Then Roxy and Rosy's eyes widened. And they turned to each other.

"THE CURSE OF THE BARNEY DOLL! IT FINALY CAME FOR REVENGE!" They yelled in sync.

"What curse?" Cy asked.

"Ok, remember what I told you about that barney doll?" Roxy asked and everyone nodded. "It was cursed."

"What do you mean?" Star asked. Just as Rosy was about to talk but was interrupted when the song came back on.

"I love you, you love me, we're one great big family." And the lights went out. They looked around again, only this time, for real. Bb was a dog, Starfire and Robin checked the rooms with Star's light and a flash light. Raven checked the tower with the Raven soul thing, and Cyborg used his scanners to pick up heat. Rosy finally turned off her flamethrower, turned her arms into her favorite sharp kutana and looked around. And since Roxy was duct taped to the ceiling, she turned into a fox, fell, and landed on her head Then she searched too. All while the singing kept going and never stopped. Then they all at the same time yelled;

"THERE!" And they all pointed to a spot in the corner of the room that had a transparent figure and a tiny bit of bluish mist. Then the song changed.

"I love you, but you left me, now you need to feel the same pain. But with a little hint of agony, you'll know all the pain I felt." It said with a sinister smile.

"Look, we didn't mean to! It was an accident! We're sorry!" They yelled.

"LIES! No more chances. I gave you too many! This was the last straw!" And the duo ran to the kitchen and got a straw.

"This straw?" ….

"NOO! I'm going to murder you all!" o.o

"No please! I still need to get a lock of Bb's hair!" Rosy yelled.

"Yeah, and I didn't get to eat the rest of the snack we made Robin pay for!" Roxy said. Barney got angry and revealed himself. He wasn't transparent any more. And they fought. Bb was a wolf, trying to rip out the stuffing. That did no good. Raven tried to tear it apart. Still did no good. Rosy got her kutana and tried to cut his head off. It only left tiny marks. Cy tried to blast it but it kelp jumping. Roxy tried to morph it into a giant doughnut. It just went back to normal. And Starfire tried to shoot it, but like always it kept jumping.

"HOW DO YOU KILL A CURSED DOLL!?" beast Boy yelled. Then everybody thought about it and got the answer.

"Fire!" They yelled. Rosy made her arms into a flamethrower again and burned the doll until it was only ashes. They gathered the ashes and each threw them in different locations. Some in the ocean, some buried, some around the city, and a little bit locked up in the evidence room. Then they all looked at Roxy and Rosy waiting for an explanation.

"Ok, like I was saying, I got that doll from a guy on the streets, he called himself Bluetooth. He sold it to me really cheap. I turned around to see it in the light and asked him why it was so cheap. And he was gone but I heard something in the wind saying it was cursed. And I couldn't leave it alone. But we kinda did." They explained.

Robin was about to say something but was interrupted.

"Now let's eat!" And they started eating the chocolate Beast boy statue. Robin decided that everyone sleeps in the common room so they can all watch over the girls. They clean the mess, eat some food and went to sleep. But during the night, the girls were awake.

"So what was the plan for getting Bb's hair?" Rosy whispered.

"You had to wait until they're all asleep and cut yourself the hair." Roxy explained. Rosy nodded and smiled and tip-toed over to Beast boy, making her arm a knife along the way. But right when she was about to reach, he woke up, saw her and screamed.

"AHHHH! I SAID YOU CAN'T HAVE MY HAIR!"

"Aww man!"

**And the story ends here. Please review, tell me what you thought, leave suggestions and do whatever. I just started school so I won't have as much time to work on this. So sorry for any lateness. So, umm…. REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the long delay. I had a lot of projects, but when I had free time, my computer broke. But I fixed it! So now here is the next chapter. This was supposed to be up yesterday but my brother accidently unplugged the wires so I didn't get to save it. And it was late so I had to go to sleep. But today, it's a very special chapter!. Last week… was Onominous birthday! And Rosy is her oc so it's a birthday chapter! It was also my friend blue tooth's birthday a few weeks ago!**

Blue tooth: Thank you. The chocolate was just for you because I know how much you 'love' it. Here is the next chapter. Happy very very late birthday!

thekillerrox123: Thank you! I hope you like this chapter.

C.S.E.E.S: Thank you! Yeah Rosy is completely insane about the hair. The barney thing did happen to me, except the ghost part and creepy guy…

onominous: Yup, flame thrower was just for you. Don't worry, you will get his hair, I promise.

Birthday Party!

Just another peaceful day at the tower. Unless if you count the fact that Rosy was yet again chasing Beast Boy for his hair. Roxy looked as if something was on her mind. Rosy was chasing bb all around the entire tower. Raven finally got annoyed and used her power to trip Rosy, causing her to fall and hit her head against the wall.

"Oww… what day is it again." She said as she got up dizzy. "Hmm…. OHHH! ITS MY BIRTHD-" But she did finish as Roxy randomly hit her in the head. Making her pass out.

"Woah! What was that for?" Cyborg yelled as he walked in the room and just witnessed what happened.

"She just remembered her birthday today. And I want to throw her a party!" Roxy said as she started dragging Rosy's body towards the couch.

"It's her birthday!? Sweet! I wanted some cake for a while!" Beast Boy said.

"Who's birthday?" Robin asked as he walked through the doors. He noticed her 'sleeping' on the couch and slowly walked back out.

"Well than its settled." Roxy said. "We're having a party! What kind of party though… any ideas Raven?" She looked back and noticed that Raven was already headed to her room.

"Well she's out… any ideas Bb?" Roxy asked as she noticed Cy started walking out too.

"OOOhh no. Watch them have a huge argument about this.

_**5 minutes later**_

"Hey did I leave my-?" Cy said walking back in but stopped as he saw that he was right about the argument. Apparently Bb was stuck in a pile of cake and ice-cream on the windows and Roxy had her feet and hands tied together while hanging sideways … from the wall.

"I SAID SHE WOULDN'T LIKE THAT!" Roxy yelled.

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?" Bb argued.

"Umm… 'cuz I'm ... I don't know… HER BEST FRIEND!"

"Did you ask her if she would like it?"

"Well I can't because you tied me up and she's unconscious!"

"Oh and whose fault is that!?"

"How's that even possible?" Cy said clearly still not understanding the situation. Noticing Cyborg for the first time, Bb climbed out of the pile of cake and ice-cream and Roxy finally let gravity win and fell face first on the floor. She also untied herself while bb turned into a dog to shake off the cake.

"Well she wouldn't agree with my ideas!" Bb stated.

"Well I would if you actually came up with good ones!" Roxy said. "And she likes ghosts and supernatural stuff. So I say we do that!"

"Really? …. That would be kinda fun!" Bb finally agreed.

"Cool! I know exactly what we should do!" Cy said.

"Then let's do it!"

_**2 hours later**_

Finally the party was set. There was nearly everything Rosy liked at the party. Everyone gathered in the common room at their post, already knowing what to do.

"Ok I didn't hit her that hard so she should be waking soon. Everyone ready?" Roxy said and everyone nodded. Roxy nodded as well. A few minutes later, they heard sounds admitting from the couch.

"Ow… ROXY! Did you knock me out!?... Roxy? Beast boy? Hmm… they left This can only mean one thing… well two things. Either one, PARTY! Or… since its my birthday, Roxy is hunting down Beast boy for a lock of his hair to give to me. Either way. YAAAAY!" Rosy said still a little dizzy. She looked outside and saw that it was getting dark out.

"Surprise! Happy birthday!" Everyone yelled out.

"AGGGHHHHhhh…hhhhhh… h…H.h… Hey! You remembered Roxy!" Rosy said.

"Of course I did. Why wouldn't I? You're my best friend." Roxy replied.

"Well remember that one time when-"

"_ACCIDENT_!"

…"Ok then. Um… Happy birthday!" Roxy said. Everyone nodded. Starfire put a meat-crown on Rosy's head.

"Oh happy day-of-birth friend Rosalinda!" Star said.

"Wow! Thanks for remembering!" But then she spotted a ghost-ish looking thing in the corner that stood out the most. It looked very real and it was moving its head, as if it was scanning the room searching for something. And it had glowing blue eyes. It was going in and out of the walls. Also it wasn't on cardboard or a poster.

"Cool, where did you get that?" Rosy asked pointing to the ghost in the corner.

"Hmm…I didn't get that. Hey Cy, did you make that?" Roxy asked. Though her senses told her something was off.

Cyborg looked at where she was pointing and saw the 'decoration'. "Well I didn't put that there. Or make anything like it. Yo Rob! Did you make that?"

"Guys, I sense another presence, an evil one at that." Raven said. Then Beast boy's animal senses picked up on something. He turned into a dog and went up too it. The ghost looked down on him, unmoving. First he sniffed then was frozen, and he ran away. Then the ghost made himself invisible, but you can still see the shadow.

"IT'S A REAL GHOST! RUN FOR YOUR LIVVVES!" He yelled. Everyone backed away except Rosy who thought it was all a joke.

"_Return my remains"___It said.

"Oh come on guys, I know it's just a prank to scare me for my birthday." She laughed.

"Actually, I sense it too. Maybe it's the ghost from the skeleton I dug up at the cemetery." Rosy stated.

"GIRL! You dug up and disturbed a skeleton for the sake of a party!?" Cy yelled.

"Yeah… not really my best idea right?" Roxy said sheepishly. Everyone started at her except Rosy who still didn't buy it.

"_Really, return my bones man, that was not cool." _The ghost complained.

"Guy's I know it's all a joke. You can drop the act." Rosy said.

"It's not an act. I did dig up a skeleton. Guys remember when I said 'I'll be back' and left. And I came back with more decorations. Yeah I went with Bb. He bought the stuff." Roxy explained.

"Oh yeah, they weren't cheap just so you know." Bb said.

"_Return my remainsss…." _It said again, the shadow coming closer. Everyone backed away more except Rosy who went closer still thinking it was a prank.

"Watch, I bet I will just be right next to it and it won't do anything. It's probably just a hollow-gram." Rosy said going closer. But when she was right in front of the shadow, they heard a growl and Rosy screamed in surprise. She looked like she was dancing so they assumed it grabbed her and was trying to get it off. Roxy gasped and turned into a fox and saw the ghost latched on to her friend. She charged at it trying to pry it off. And it worked. Rosy ran away to the others along with Roxy. The ghost made itself visible again.

"_Return my remains or face the consequences." _It said before disappearing to the floor.

"Ok, I don't think a decoration can do that. Were you guys serious?" Rosy asked. Roxy nodded looking down in shame. She turned back into a human.

"Well I think it's time to return the skeleton right?" Roxy asked. Everyone nodded. Roxy went over to a skeleton that sat against the wall and picked it up.

"Roxy, Rosalinda, and Beast boy, you three have to go return that skeleton." Robin said.

"Aw what? Why can't you guys come!? I don't want to be stuck with those two … two… _things! _They're completely insane and that one still wants my hair!" Bb said pointing to Rosy.

"Because it's their job to and I'm assigning you to watch them." Bb sighed knowing it was no use to argue with Robin. And off they went going downstairs.

"So… for my birthday, we get to be hunted by an evil ghosts that wants to kill us for his bones?" Rosy asked.

"I guess you can put it that way." Bb said.

"SWEET!"

"_Return my remainsss…" _ They heard. "_Return my remainsss…" _

"We're working on it! Be patient! You have forever to wait!" Roxy yelled. Soon they went out the doors and into the outside.

"Yes! Sweet fresh air!" Beast boy said. Roxy used her powers to take a piece of the wall from the tower to make a flat platform for them to ride on. They all got on, with Rosy making her arms the jets, and flew off close to the ocean. But Roxy was dragging the skeleton by its feet.

"Roxy! You can't just do that!" Rosy said taking the skeleton from Roxy and holding it bridal style. "This is the remains of a spirit! They needed to be taken care of! When you die and all is left is your skeleton, would you want someone to play with it like it's a ragdoll? No. So don't do that to this one. It needs a lot of care and kindness. It's not a toy that you can throw it everyone" And right at the end of her speech, she accidently let go of the skeleton and it fell into the ocean sinking deeper and deeper every second.

O_O "Yeah… that's a lot of care right there. You deserve an award. Way to go." Roxy said with sarcasm. They turned around and Rosy decided to be the one to get the skeleton. She took a very deep breath and dove into the water. Since it was already dark out, it was hard to see. So she made her arms an underwater flashlight. :D As she went deeper, she spotted the skeleton resting right on top of a large rock. She grabbed it with her other hand and went swimming back up. But as she nearly reached the surface, she felt something latch onto her leg and was suddenly pulled back down. She looked to see a hand… a human hand. She followed the hand to see a human fish.

She saw at the bottom, she had bluish scales that shined. The top half of her was human. She had purple hair that floated around her and had a pretty face with bright pink eyes. She smiled at the mermaid and held up a hand as if to say 'one sec'. Rosy surfaced for air and passed the skeleton to bb.

"Just give me minute guys, there's something down here that I want to check because I'm pretty sure I won't get another chance for." And as she dove back down, she grabbed Roxy's hand and dragged her along. But without Roxy controlling the platform, it and Beast boy fell. But it still floated. She saw the mermaid too.

"Hi! I'm Nerissa**1**! I'm one of the mermaids in my kingdom. Sorry I grabbed you; I thought you were sneaking away with one of our treasures because you look strange." Nerissa said.

"Imb Rosby! Thbs isb my frieb Robsy!" Rosy tried to explain waving her arms around but it came out gargled by the water.

"Oh wait there. I'll be right back." Nerissa said and darted away. No more than a few seconds later did Nerissa come back bringing two strange objects that looked like a reddish brown coral.

"Eat this. Don't worry, it's not poison." The duo ate it and tried talking again.

"I KNEW MERMAIDES WERE REAL! BUT NO ONE BIELEVED ME! HOW FAST CAN YOU SWIM? ARE YOU A FISH WITH A HUMAN TOP OR A HUMAN FISH?... Eww. What was that? *gasp* Hey I can speak clearly now!" Roxy said. "And I don't even feel like I need air! What was that?" Roxy stopped talking when Rosy closed her mouth with her hand.

"Umm… yes I'm real, I'm pretty fast I guess, not sure about that, and it was a special mix of certain types of fish, seaweed, and corral that only the mermaids can make." She said. And Roxy paled. Nerissa was looking at her with a weird expression.

"She doesn't like sea food." Rosy explained. Then they heard Bb scream like a complete girl and they remembered their job. "Hopefully we can meet again, we have to go. We're being haunted by a ghost for my birthday! :D"

"Birthday? Ones birthday is big here. Here, have this." And she handed her a big pearl. "Farewell!" And she darted away. The two crazies went back up too find Beast boy 'sleeping'. Rosy put the pearl in her pocket and made her hand scissors. And she attempted to cut Bbs hair again. When she was close, Roxy had gotten sea water and splashed it all over Bb.

"AGGHHHHH! My hair! My face! I don't want to live if I can't be beautiful!" He yelled. "Oh hey guys. Heh heh. By the way, the ghost left a message. He said '_return my remains'_."

"Figures." Roxy and Rosy said in unison.

"Oh and what took you so long!? I was here waiting and waiting and then a shark nearly attacked me! Do you have any idea what could've happen to me!?" He yelled.

"But beast boy, you can be a shark too you know."

"I know but it's just uhh… umm… yeah…" He said sheepishly. Then they left for the cemetery. Soon they arrived at the gate. Roxy turned into a fox to keep watch for any more ghosts. And Rosy carried the skeleton. It was a good thing the coffin was near the entrance because Bb was scared half to death.

"Ok I'm going to stay here and you know…uhh, keep watch?" He said. Rosy dragged him along anyway.

"Aghhh! No! This ghost stuff reminds me of the time Raven was scared and created monsters!" He yelled as they dragged him. Finally they found his grave. It read:

_Bob R. Hungary_

_R.I.P_

_Oct. 13 1666-Oct. 31 1745_

_Died by choking from laughing to hard at his friend's (Gemef Ood) joke._

…"Well then. Lets rebury his bones." And so they did, but it took a while because Beast boy would run away every time he thought he saw or heard something. And they would have to chase him and drag him back. So eventually they had to tie him up. And when they finally finished, they looked up to see the ghost.

"_Thanks, now I can finally go back to sleep. And do me a favor, never do that again."_ The ghost said before going into his grave. Then everyone started at each other.

"That's it? No other ghosts? No being attacked by zombies?... LAME! Let's go home to that cake and food!" Roxy said. Everyone agreed. When they were at the entrance and on the platform, Rosy realized she had dropped her pearl somewhere.

"Guys wait, I dropped my pearl! I need to go find it." Rosy said.

"Ok I'll just wait here, I mean, somebody has to watch Bb before he figures out how to untie himself." Roxy said. Rosy nodded and ran off. While she retraced her steps, she saw another ghost above a grave. But, it wasn't blue-ish like the others they seen, it was white. It turned around and Rosy saw it was a black haired woman with blue eyes and about in her 20's. She had a white dress and shoes.

"I'm sorry I took your pearl, I was only looking. You can have it back now." She said handing it back to Rosy. She then disappeared from sight immediately.

o-o "O…..k?" Rosy said and ran back to the others. When she arrived she hopped on and they were off. As they went back over the ocean, they saw their new friend Nerrissa and waved as they pasted her.

"WAS THAT A MERMAID!?" Bb yelled.

"Oh yeah that's our friend Nerissa." The duo said in unison.

"I thought mermaids didn't exist!"

"Oh well you thought wrong."

… "You know this was a fun birthday but cake would've been nice." Rosy said. When she said that, Roxy and Bb glanced at each other and smiled. Then they finally neared the tower.

"Hey Rosy, ready for some fun?" Roxy asked.

"Yeah! ... Wait what do you mean?" Rosy asked. Then before she knew it, they crashed right through the middle and crash landed … on the wall … and they slide down. When Rosy looked up, no one was there. Or so she thought until -

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone jumped out and yelled. It was then that she noticed and laughed at the decorations. There were ghosts everywhere. Baby ghosts, sad ghosts, cute ghosts, and especially scary ghost. Also some skeletons and mummies. And on certain areas were hidden wires that when you stepped on it, something would pop out and grab you.

"So there was a party! I knew it!" Rosy said excitedly.

"Yup, absolutely everything was planned out." Roxy announced. "The skeleton was a fake to get us to leave so they can set this up. And the 'ghost' Bb saw was just me using my powers and moving some mist. Oh and the mermaid… was a real mermaid…" ._.

"Let's party y'all!" Cyborg yelled. So they did. There was candy, ice cream, a piñata and especially cake.

"Here's the cake!" Robin said wheeling in a big cake. Everyone took a piece, even Raven, except the crazies. When everyone got seconds, the duo jumped right into the cake and devoured every last bit.

As for the presents, Roxy got her a pair of parachute so they can go sky diving. Raven got her a book called 'The House in the Woods' because she assumed she liked mysteries. Starfire had made her a batch of her homemade cookies … that were blue and shaped weird. Robin gave her one of his capes, since its fire proof and everything, just in case they decide to light a fire or something. Cyborg got her a music CD of her favorite songs (that Roxy told him). And her favorite present of all was from Bb. It was…. a lock of his hair. :O. Yes, she finally got it.

"This was the greatest birthday ever! So how did you make the ghost girl at the cemetery? You weren't there to control it." Rosy asked.

"What ghost girl?" Roxy asked.

"The one at the cemetery when I went to get my pearl."

"I never did that…" O_O

"But… so that means… O_O"

**I looked it up and saw that Nerissa meant 'daughter of the sea' so I thought it kind of fit.**

**So that's it. Sorry again for the long delay. I put up a poll on my account for those who have suggestions for me. I'll try not to take as long for the next chapter, but I need to keep my place in honors :D. And I leave you eating chocolate.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people! And aliens, and animals, and ghost… Well I'm sorry for not updating in a while. You see, I had [insert lane excuse here]. So…yeah, that took awhile. Sorry about the delay again, I was going to do a Halloween chapter but apparently I couldn't get on that day or any other day before it and I missed it. Oh and thanks to my reviewers, and people putting this on favorites, and people who put this on alert, and readers who read but don't review!**

Bluetooth: Thanks! I really appreciate it. Hmm…no chocolate you say? Well, we'll see about that… *Evil laughter* ;D

Onominous: Oh you're welcome! Yup, birthday present just for you! And you're welcome for the hair. About shaving his whole head… I'll think about it.

Thanksgiving Party

"I already gave you my hair!" Yelled Beast boy as he was, yet again, being chased by Rosy around the common room.

"I know! So now I need to shave your whole head!" Rosy said as she turned her hand into a razor.

"NEVER!" My hair!" And the chase kept going. Roxy just stared at them running at an incredibly fast pace in circles. They were literally blurs. Roxy just shook her head and sat on the couch. Everyone was in the common doing something. Like Raven with her book, Starfire in the kitchen forcing Robin to eat her creations, and Cy and the video games. Then she looked at her watch and saw the date. Her eyes widened. Then she used her powers to trip Rosy and Bb, and tied their hands behind their backs with the metal from the floor.

"Aww! I was so close to catching him this time!" Rosy whined.

"Roxy, I thank you with all my heart for stopping her from shaving my head." Bb said.

"Ok great. Guys! Today's Thanksgiving!" Roxy told them. Theirs and everyone in the room looked at her with widened eyes.

"What!? What do you mean thanksgiving? I'm pretty sure we would've notice a holiday like that." Beast boy said. Roxy went up to him and showed him her watch.

"Woah! Dude! It really is Thanksgiving!" He said.

"Please. This holiday is the day of giving thanks?" Star asked.

"I guess… It's a day where family come together, eat a big dinner, where the most important food to have is turkey, and be thankful for the things we have." Rosy explained.

"Oh I see. Thank you friend Rosalinda." Starfire said.

"Now let's get cooking!" Cy said already dressed in an apron and chef hat.

"After we get the food and stuff." Said the duo. They took the shortcut. Meaning Roxy took a piece of the wall to use as a platform while Rosy made her arms the jets and they took off through an open window.

AN HOUR OR TWO OF FOOD SHOPPING LATER

"WE'RE BACK!" They yelled as they flew through the window. They brought the turkey, mashed potatoes, corn, cranberries, pineapple, some pie, pumpkins, and pretty much everything you would find on the table for Thanksgiving.

"Alriiight! Now we get cooking!" Cyborg yelled.

"Wait… where did you get the money for all of that food?" Robin asked as he stared at all the bags. The only answer he got was smiles. *sigh* "I'll help. In fact, we could use all of your help."

"If they're cooking turkey, I'm not a part of that! I'll cook the mash potatoes instead, or the corn. Anything as long as it doesn't involve animals." Beast Boy said.

"I'll just stay out of this." Raven said as she started to phase out of the room.

"No Raven, stay! We could use your help!" Everyone said. Raven stared at them, but agreed.

"Fine." She said.

"OH! I shall make the garfust!" Starfire said. And everyone stared at her for a couple of seconds trying to figure out what she said. Soon they gave up and returned to their activities.

"We'll help!" Said the two crazies left.

"Can you guys cook well?" Bb asked. They just enthusiastically nodded their heads.

"And you promise not to burn the tower down?" Cyborg asked. And again they received nods. After a moment or two, they let them help.

"Now let's do some real cooking!" They all said.

A FEW HOURS OF COMPLETE DISASTERS LATER

"Well… we did it…" Roxy and Rosy said. "Sorta…"

"If you can say that." Bb said.

It had been going great until a certain oven broke down and a flamethrower was involved and floating misshaped food…and then a certain someone noticing a certain shape-shifter off guard…and chasing with a razor… and a certain someone with red hair and green eyed girl chasing them as well to stop them…and then a certain purple haired and eyed lady got annoyed and threw them out the window… and a few moments to wait for them to get back… and them dragging water into the tower… and a certain leader yelling at them… and a certain alien so happy for just knowing that they were safe and gave them a bone-crushing hug… and passing out for lack of oxygen…then other certain people tripping over certain bodies randomly spread out on the floor…then dropping the food in their hands in the process…then causing a huge mess on the floor…then a lot of cleaning… until three certain people on the floor woke up very dizzy… and accidentally spilled some more food…and more yelling…and three certain people had to sit on the couch until everyone else finished with everything.

Ok well other than the kitchen being a total mess with food literally everywhere, even the ceiling, the food that they were actually going to eat, came out great… after Bb, Rosy and Roxy had to sit on the couch for the rest of the time at least… Well everything was ready at least.

"Ok. This came out better than I expected. I'll admit that." Robin said.

"Oh I can't wait to feast on the large chicken! And the berries of cran, and the strange yellow corn!" Starfire yelled.

"Hm… This actually looks…good." Raven admitted.

"MMmmmm. Can't wait to eat that!" Cy said.

"But now we need to clean all of this up…" Robin said fearfully as he looked at the huge mess.

"Ok now I can help with that!" Roxy said.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Cy said. "We just don't want you guys to make another mess."

"Don't worry, I'll just use my powers to move the stuff. And Rosy can take care of the rest." She said. Cyborg agreed, mostly because he didn't feel like cleaning it by himself. So Roxy and Rosy got up and went to the kitchen area. Roxy used her powers to lift up all the food lying around way up high, and then Rosy used a flamethrower to completely disintegrate them. This kept going for a while until all the food was gone. Then they swept up whatever ashes were left. Then they were done!

"Wow! You didn't completely wreck our house or anything that time!" Bb said in amazement. And soon, it was time to eat! They all help set the table and sat down.

"Ok, who wants to go first?" Robin asked.

"We'll go!" Said the two…you know who. Robin nodded.

"I'm grateful for meeting Rosalinda!" Roxy said.

"And I'm grateful for meeting Roxy!" Rosy said..

"And I'm grateful you guys trusted us to let us hang here in the tower." Roxy said.

"And for Beast Boy giving me a piece of his hair for my birthday." Rosy added.

"Ok I'll go next." Robin said. "I'm grateful for having a wonderful team/friends. And for them for allowing me to be their leader."

"Ooh! Me next!" Bb said. "I'm grateful that the two crazy people are sitting opposite side of the table from me!" He said pointing to them. "…Oh… and for… um… friends?"

"I wish to go next!" Star said. "I am very grateful for my wonderful friends as well, and that I may fight crimes along side with them. Oh, and i am grateful for such a glorious life on this planet, Earth. I am also grateful for-_TEN MINUTES LATER_- And I am also grateful for –"

"Ok good enough!" Everyone said.

"Alright! I'm grateful for such awesome food in this world! And that I have such a nice family here with me :')" Cyborg said tearing up. Everyone waited for Raven to go, but she stared at them with a blank face.

*sigh* "Alright fine. I'm thankful for great friends, food, and shelter. Happy?" She said. After a few moments of silence, Cyborg broke it.

"Ok! Let's dig in!" He yelled. And everyone did. Everyone ate until they were full. Starfire was the only one to eat the gartfus thing. Even then, it was probably the most fun Thanksgiving they ever had.

**So there you have it! And again, I'm sorry for the long delay. Please forgive me! Oh and I wish you all a Happy Thanksgiving everyone! ... This reminds me of a very sad story. My 5****th**** grade teacher, right before our Thanksgiving break, he lost his dad. And he had lost his mom less than the year before, so he only has his sister now. :'( So everyone, treasure any moment with your friends, family, and everyone you care about. Happy Thanksgiving to all of you people! And Happy Black Friday too (for those that celebrates it, I do ;D)!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Look I'm alive! I'm sorry for the long delay. I had [insert lame excuses here]. So yeah… it took a while. This chapter is dedicated to a dear friend who is in the hospital and lucky to be alive. :') I hope you like it Sky! Get well soon! By the way, tell how good or bad I did Slade's personality. So thanks to the reviewers and readers Enjoy! By the way, sorry if you thought this was another update, I just realized I forgot the message at the bottom and to respond to my reviewers. :p**

Justin Bieber: Thanks! I appreciate your compliment. And…what exactly do you mean?

Bluetooth: Shoesh! And well getting food on the ceiling requires talent. And don't worry, here's your chapter.

**DISCLAIMER: (YES I AM ACTUALLY DOING ONE) Element and her brother don't belong to me. They belong to thekillerrox123.**

First Bad Guy

It was so early in the day that not even an early bird would be up. Though a very few number of people were. And it just happened to be that in that number of people, two familiar figures had snuck into the tower with a plan…They smiled at each other as they got everything ready.

A FEW HOURS LATER

"DUDE! I SAID NO BACON AND EGGS!" Screamed an angry Beast Boy as they were running down the hall to the common room. Cyborg just screamed back.

"Well I'm cooking today and I say y'all are eating bacon and eggs. And none of that soy stuff." Cyborg said. Again, they were fighting about who's making breakfast.

"Nu-uh! What if you were an anima-…hey Cy, do you smell that?" Asked Beast boy as he paused in the middle of the hallway. He smelled… cooking?

"Yeah...smells like someone else is making breakfast today. But Robin's in the training room, Raven is meditating, and Star is taking Silky for a walk… Oh no." Cy said with realization.

"Then that could only mean…DUDE! CALL THE POLICE! CALL THE ARMY! CALL THE TITANS! ...Oh wait… never mind about that last one. Heh heh." Beast boy said as they ran the way to the common room. When the sliding doors opened, it revealed their worst nightmare.

"Hey guys! We made breakfast!" Said Roxy and Rosy at the same time. They were at the kitchen area with pancakes, bacon, French toast, eggs, waffles, coffee, tea, orange juice, and hot chocolate. There was even a small little section of tofu and soy. Beast boy and Cyborg just stood there in shock.

"Are you hungry?" They asked them. Beast boy and Cy just slowly turned to each other and looked back at the girls.

"What did you do to that?" Cy asked slowly and suspiciously. Bb joined in.

"I bet they poisoned it. Cy, scan it." He said. Then the metallic man went up to the food and thoroughly scanned it with his arm. He was surprised when he found nothing.

"It's all clear! The worst thing they have is citric acid in the orange jui-"

"IT KNEW IT! THEY WERE GOING TO BURN OUR MOUTH WITH CHEMICALS! QUICK CYNORG, GET RID OF IT!" Bb yelled in panic while running in circles.

"Um… you do know that citric acid is common…and you drink it all the time right?" Rosy asked him.

"Oh…I knew that!" He said. Then Robin, Starfire, and Raven walk in the room. As soon as Robin and Star see the food, they were magically instantly right at the table with spoons, forks, and knives. As soon as Raven saw the food, she headed straight to the kitchen to make herbal tea. But then she noticed some already made with the food, and she hesitantly walked over to everyone else.

"Wow. Thanks Cy! It looks great!" Robin said.

"Wasn't me Rob." He responded. Robin gave him a confused look.

"Oh… Beast Boy you cooked meat!?" Robin asked him with fear. The last time Bb ate meat was when the Beast incident happened.

"WHAT!? Dude no! Never in my life!" He yelled. Again, Robin was confused. Cy pointed with his thumb to the smiling girls beside him. They all got the hint and instantly moved away from the table.

"Actually guys, they didn't poison it if that's what you're thinking. I was surprised too." Cy said.

"Try it!" The girls said. Everyone looked hesitantly at their food. But Star was the bravest to try first. She stuck a fork in her waffles and took a bite. After a few seconds, everyone stared at her to see if she was alright.

"Mmm…it tastes of chipped chocolate and the cream of whip! It is wonderful!" She said and ate more. Everyone stared at her in shock. Everyone looked down at their food and decided to give it a try. They all take a piece of random food and took a small bite. Their eyes went as big as plates and they sparkled. Then they devoured everything in sight.

"Where did you learn to cook like this? It was great!" Robin said as he finished.

"Oh… she did most of the work. I just helped out and watched." Roxy said pointing to a smiling Rosy.

"Dude, I would do anything to eat that again." Bb said.

"Even let me shave your head!?" She said excitedly as she turned her arm into a razor.

"NO WAY DUDE! IM NOT LETTING YOU SHAVE MY HEAD!" He yelled. Just as Rosy was about to chase him, Roxy grabbed her arm and stared at her with a certain face. Rosy got the hint and changed her arm back to normal.

"By the way, we got you guys stuff!" They said and pulled out some bags from literally nowhere. They gave one to each titan. Bb opened his and found the new Mega Monkeys 5 and a karate training disc since he always wanted to be a ninja.

"WOAH! Awesome! Thanks dudes!" He yelled.

"We knew you'd like it!" The girls responded with smiles. Cyborg, seeing Bb getting something cool, opened his next. Inside was a brand new car buffer, with many settings.

"YO! Sweet! This was just what I needed for my baby!" He yelled.

"Just picked out for you!" They said. Star pulled out hers and found some clothes and make-up.

"*gasp* Oh friend Rosy and friend Rosalinda, it is wonderful! I thank you with my heart, all of it!" She said as she crushed them with what she calls a 'gentle' hug.

"Aghh…Star…can't… breathe!" And she realized she was killing them and quickly let go. Robin checked his and found some of his favorite hair gels and the newest fighting moves disc.

"Huh, how did you know I like this brand?" He asked as he saw the hair gel.

"…We just picked out the cheapest one…" They said. Robins face turned red as everyone laughed. Raven was hesitant but she pulled out a new cup for her tea and a coupon for a free cup of tea at her favorite tea shop. Heh heh… I said tea so much it sounds weird now…. TEAaa… Tea? Oh wait, forth wall. :p.

"…Thank you." She said quietly. And the girls just smiled.

"We'll wash the dishes if you want too." They said. Then Robin spoke up.

"Ok what do you want? You're obviously being nice so you can get something, so what is it?" He said. The girls looked at each other and nodded.

"Well you got us. We did this because of a favor we wanted to ask you. So all we want is to … fight with you guys in battle!" They both said. "Just once at least?" Everyone thought about it for a minute or two.

"…I'm sorry I'm going to have to say no." Then the girls looked sad.

"Aww, why?" They asked.

"Yeah, they aren't THAT bad. It would be kinda cool to have them there." Cyborg said. Robin shook his head.

"I'm sorry, we can't take any risks. We hardly know them and we don't know if they're like Terra, meaning they can't fully control their powers." He said. "And even if they can, we don't want them to get hurt."

"But they've proven themselves…sorta. Just for once?" Bb said actually sticking up for them. The girls smiled a little at his effort.

"Yes, they are our friends. They are not Terra! We've seen them use their powers; there was no explosion or a Slade incident. Please Robin?" Star asked.

"We don't actually know them. They've been nice and somewhat helpful but we can't trust them with everything." Raven said. Robin nodded.

"Aw… just once? We're strong survivors. I lived in the forest for most of my life and Rosy lived on the streets! That counts for something doesn't it?" Roxy pleaded.

"Yeah, I mean, living by ourselves in the streets and forest alone means something!" Rosy said.

"Yeah it does but we don't want to take any risks. I'm sorry." Robin said. Then out of nowhere, a coincidental alarm rang. Cyborg went over to the computer. His face fell as he saw who it was.

"Guys, you're not going to like this." He said as he turned to face them. "Slade." And the room was quiet.

"We need to stop him now!" Robin said being all serious and obsessed with Slade. "And no you can't come!" He yelled at the girls.

"Aw." They said.

"Why does Slade always come when we meet new people with powers!?" Bb pointed out. They all looked at him and shrugged.

"Move out! He's robbing the bank!" Robin ordered. And they emptied out of the tower. Roxy and Rosy looked at each other with sad faces.

"Well that failed. Now what?" Rosy asked. Roxy shrugged as they sat on the couch.

"Hm… want to visit our house?" Roxy asked.

"Sure. …We could bring some stuff!" Rosy responded. They did their usual routine to leave; Roxy taking a piece of the wall and Rosy turning her arms into jets. Just as they were about to take off, Roxy's fox ears on her head twitched as she noticed something as Rosy felt presence near them and they both turned to each other and thought the same thing. They turned around and saw a one eyed figure in the shadows of the corner. They turned to each other again and looked back to see the figure gone.

"Umm…. You saw that…right?" Rosy asked.

"Yeah…I'm pretty sure we saw someone just there…" Roxy replied. They looked around the room and saw nothing. They shrugged and turned back around to leave. Suddenly, just as they turned around, they screamed in sudden fear.

"AGGHHHHHhhhh…hhh…hhh…h! …DUDE!" They both said as Slade stood there on their platform with his hands behind his back and staring at them calmly.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were robbing the bank and fighting the titans!" Rosy said.

"Yeah…and sneaking up on us is not cool man! …Wait how did you even get here?" Roxy said.

"Well I'm pretty sure you know what it is that I want. As for your other question, there is no need to know." He said calmly as usually. "I think you know what I want, Roxy and Rosalinda." He said walking a little forward. Roxy expanded the platform with some of the floor so they can walk backwards.

"You expect us to know exactly what you want after suddenly appearing and sneaking up on us?" Rosy questioned. Slade stopped in his tracks.

"Hmm… You could've, but I guess not. I'll just let you know myself." He said. "You see, I'm looking for new apprentices and I decided to choose you two after I saw you demonstrate your powers. I know more about you than you think, Roxy and Rosalinda. I've noticed you can do much more than you know with your powers. I can train you to expand your powers into something bigger and more powerful. Come join me. Together, with the right amount of training, you will be unstoppable." He said holding out a hand.

The girls stared at him.

"Of course you want an apprentice. Why can't you do your work on your own?" Rosy asked.

"I think that's called laziness." Roxy said.

"Yeah, I mean, we live in the forest together and even though there's no need to clean, we have a pretty clean house." Rosy responded turning to face Rosy.

"Yup. I mean, there's no need at all. And you can eat off the floor it's so clean." Roxy said.

"Weren't we going to go visit home?" Rosy asked.

"Actually yeah. I was thinking we can add some stuff. You know, to brighten up the place."

"Yeah that's a good idea. Maybe some rearranging."

"Yeah we should. Maybe new rug…table 'cuz ours is getting wobbly and old."

"Hey maybe we should go visit Element and her brother!"

"Hey yeah! Then we can hang out until the titans defeat Sla-OH YEAH HE'S RIGHT THERE!" Roxy said suddenly remembering the situation at hand. But when they looked back at where Slade was supposed to be, he was gone.

"Oops…" Roxy said.

"He escaped and is loose in the tower…" Rosy joined in.

"Wow what great people we are." Roxy said sarcastically. They looked around and saw no one, until they heard his voice.

"So have you thought about my offering?" His voice said from seemingly nowhere.

"Yeah…about that…" Roxy started out but was interrupted by Rosy who suddenly remembered a question she had.

"Wait, before, what did you mean when you said 'I know more about than you think.' Then you said our names. What did you mean and how did you know our names?" She asked.

"Oh it's true. I know more than you think, my dear Rosalinda." They turned around to find him standing on their platform again.

"How did you do that?" Roxy asked since her senses are heightened thanks to her being part fox and Rosy, due to living in the streets, can sense danger just like she can. They should've sensed him.

"I can do many things. Tell me, does a falling house ring bring back any memories Roxy? Or should I call you Ja-" He said but was interrupted by Roxy.

"SHUT YOUR FACE!" She yelled as she made the part of the platform that Slade was standing on fall down. He landed on his feet though, as if he was expecting it.

"Touchy subject is it?" He said. "And Rosalinda, did running away really do any good?"

"Hey! Cut that out! We won't be your apprentice no matter what." Rosy yelled at him.

"You'll regret that decision." Slade said as he jumped back onto the platform and charged at the girls. They acted quickly though and jumped off opposite directions of each other and let the platform fall down along with Slade. Slade landed on his feet of course. "I'll have to take you myself. By force." And he immediately charged to his left; towards Rosy.

She made her arm a katana and defended herself against him. He kept trying to trick her with fake motions but she didn't fall for it. All while she was silent and he kept yelling 'RARGH' **(A/N: how would you spell the sounds they make when they're fighting?) **He threw a kick and she side-stepped and managed to cut his leg. He hissed in pain, then she aimed for his other leg but he dodged it by jumping back. Then he ran forward again and he made it look like he was going to punch her in the face so she moved her arms up to defend, and that's when he kicked her down by kicking behind her knees. This caused her to fall to her knees and he pushed her down to her back. Then he lifted his leg and pinned her arms together. With his free leg, he was going to crush her neck. Right before he could, Roxy came in.

Roxy took the platform and started shaping it into a sword. When she finished, she saw Slade pin down Rosy and was about to crush her neck. 'AW HECK NO!' She thought. 'NO ONE MESSES WITH MY FRIENDS!' Then she charged at Slade, right before his leg made it to Rosy's neck, and was about to cut his back when Slade noticed, forgetting about Rosy, and used his leg to kick Roxy but she jumped out of the way. Roxy swung at his side but he dodged it. This kept going for a while until Slade kicked her legs and making her fall and drop the home-made then took out his bow-staff. Right before Slade was about to stab her with it, she scrambled away while turning into a fox. Then Rosy joined in.

Roxy distracted Slade by charging and acting like she was going to bite him. It worked and Slade was focused on Roxy. Rosy took this time to make her famous katana with her arm and slash at his back. And she did. Slade spun around to attack Rosy but then Roxy jumped and bit into his shoulder. He shook her off and threw her against the wall with his staff.

Rosy got upset, then mad and charged right at Slade and implanted her katana right on his shoulder. While he hissed in pain, she twisted it and removed it, causing more pain to Slade. Then as she was about to strike again, Slade suddenly grabbed her katana so hard that it forced she to change her arm back to normal. But when she did, he lifted her up by the arm he was holding and punched her in the stomach, causing her to cough up a little blood. And then he used his staff to stab her arm. Then he grabbed her hair and threw her on the floor. As he bent down to grab her by the shirt, Roxy came and threw a metal ball at him that came from the wall.

He was sent flying back. Roxy, being angry that he hurt Rosy, kept hitting him with the ball from all directions. This kept going until he dodged one and caught Roxy of guard and ran toward her at full speed and knocked her down. He lifted her up by the hair and twisted her arm behind her back and put more force. 'If he puts anymore force, my arm is going to break!' Roxy thought. Then Slade struck her shoulder with his staff. He was about to aim for her heart but she was saved as Rosy came and kicked him in the back. He was sent to the floor but he quickly picked himself up.

"How are we going to defeat him? Our powers aren't helping much…" Rosy asked as she helped Roxy up.

"I don't know, but he was stronger than I thought… Maybe we need a different approach?" Roxy offered.

"…Oh wait… I got it!" Rosy said. Then she whispered a plan in Roxy's ear, then Roxy face-palmed herself for not realizing this before.

Roxy quickly made his bow staff all snake-like and tied him up. The she used her powers to make the floor pin his arms and legs. As he was struggling to get out of his restraints, Rosy came with her katana and cut his arm. But this cut was deeper than the others they made and they heard a faint buzz and saw a spark of electricity. Their eyes widened and they turned to each other. Then they realized something they haven't paid attention to in the heat of battle; when they DID hit him, there was no blood…

"Um…Rosy?" Roxy said breaking the silence. Rosy took a few seconds to reply.

"…Yeah…?" She said.

"You saw that…right?" She responded.

"Yyyyyyyup!" Rosy said now just staring in boredom.

"Aw come on! We finally get to fight a strong person and we get beat up by a hunk of metal and wires! That's it! I'm out!" Roxy yelled as she took the metal ball and smashed the Slade-bot in the face and walked away to the couch. Rosy just stared at the messed up Slade-bot and started tearing up.

"Aww! I really wanted to fight the real him! Stupid Slade!" And she walked away to join Roxy at the couch. They sat there in silence remember their battle with 'Slade'. Then they thought about how he knew about their past until the doors wooshed open. They turned around to find 5 beaten up titans.

"What happened here!?" They yelled as they observed the room. The girls looked around to find some cuts in the floor, because of the sword and katana use, blood, pieces of the wall and floor missing, and a broken Slade-bot.

"Oh yeah…we killed Slade." They said casually. The titans eyes widened. Robin and Raven went over to the Slade-bot and inspected it while Bb, Cy, and Star checked the girls for damages.

"Funny, we got a Slade-bot too." Robin said. "Um…Roxy? You mind moving this metal ball out of the way?" He asked. And Roxy did just that. Then Cy finished checking the damages.

"Well you two took a real beating, but nothing that can't be fixed. Don't worry; I'll patch you guys up in no time." Cy said.

"See? I told you they can be helpful! But no one would listen!" Bb complained.

"Oh friend Roxy and friend Rosalinda I am so happy that you are both safe!" Starfire yelled and crushed them in another death hug.

"Star! We're already…dying on…our own!... Please let…go!" They managed to get out. Star and everybody else realized that they were bleeding in multiple places. But then Cyborg realized something.

"HEY! You're bleeding all over my sofa! I'm going to kick your butt if you don't get off right now!"

The girls, knowing better, got off immediately and started cleaning… Meaning Roxy used her powers to get the blood off and Rosy dusting it off.

"That's better." Cy said. And the girls, Cy, Bb, and Star all went to the medical room to go fix the girls up. As they were going there, they kept dripping blood everywhere.

"Oops." They said the whole time. "Oops. *drip* sorry. *drip* Sorry. *drip* Oops. *drip. Sorry. *drip* Oops."

"WE GET IT ALREADY!" They yelled. But then Bb noticed something.

"Hey you guys lost a lot of blood…aren't you supposed to pass out at this point?" Beast boy asked. The girls just noticed as he said it.

"Oh yeah…" They said before flopping to the floor and completely passing out. Everyone just shook their heads and smiled as they picked them up and carried them the medical room.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

Roxy and Rosy woke up on the medical bed with bandages on their shoulders and arms since that's where they were stabbed. They looked out the window and saw that it was night. And in between their bed, was a sleeping Beast boy in a chair.

"Beast boy!" They called but he didn't wake up. "…BEAST BOY!…**BEAST BOY!**" They yelled. That got him up.

"Aghhh!...oh it's you two." He said wiping the sleep from his eye.

"What are you doing here?" The girls asked.

"Oh, everyone else left so I stayed behind to watch you guys. Cy said you can't leave until morning. And Robin said to watch you guys in case another Slade-bot showed up. He's in the evidence room being all obsessed with stopping Slade." He said. The girls gave him a 'gentle' hug.

"Awww! Thanks Bb!" They said. Then they flopped back down on their beds and went back to sleep until morning came.

**So how was it? Good? Bad? In between? Oh how was my fight scene, this was my first time ever making a fighting scene so I could use help! So I'll update sooner next time…I hope…Please review! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I have a **_**special **_**chapter for you today. And again, sorry for the late update! I hope this makes up for it. Oh and sorry it's kinda short, I was in a hurry! So thanks to reviews, people who read and don't review, supporters, and followers. By the way, I wanted to let you guys know, you can send in an O.C. if you want, I'll show them. Or AT LEAST mention them. So enjoy the chapter, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Happy New Years, and anything else you guys celebrate.**

Guest: Thank you! That's ok, I sometimes forget what I'm about to say too. Did I really do a good job with Slade? Here's your next chapter.

HazelFireSky: Aw thanks! Lol I would read your gender bent story. It would be hilarious.

End Of the World Wishes

Just another peaceful day in Jump. That is if you don't count inside a certain tower.

"Aghhhhhhh!" Beast Boy and Rosy screamed. Everyone was there in the common room watching their green friend and a crazy girl running in circles. They all knew why, except Starfire at least.

"Friends, what troubles you?" She asked. Roxy explained to her since Bb and her friend was still panicking.

"They're worried about tomorrow being the end of the world." She said.

"The end of this planet!? Oh no! Who would cause such a terrible thing!?" Starfire asked worried.

"Don't worry Star, its fake." Raven said.

"Fake!?" Bb said stopping his panicking to address her. "What do you mean? The Chinese predicted this was going to happen. And that time is tomorrow!"

"…Bb…it was the Mayans, not the Chinese." Cyborg corrected him.

"Oh…heh heh…I knew that." Bb said sheepishly.

"Yeah, don't you know the Mayan calendar didn't include leap years, so the 'end of the world' was about 13 months ago." Robin said.

"I'm too handsome to die!" Bb said crying.

"I don't mind dying; it's just that I had so many things I wanted to do. Like get married, going two a bar, get drunk, have kids, get divorce, and be murdered by my angry ex-husband!" Rosy said. "And a lot more stuff."

"…I think I lost you there for a sec at the beginning." Cy said.

"Don't worry Rosy. I'll give you the best day of your life, so in case if it DOES happen you'll die happy." Roxy said.

"…And you have money to actually do that?" Raven asked. But she didn't get an answer. Just smiles.

"Aw thanks. Let's start now." Rosy said excitedly.

"Beast boy and Cyborg, we need you." Roxy said.

"What!" Cy said.

"No way!" Bb said.

-(**1)**"not in a million years. She tried to shave my head…and came really close to it too…Plus she's crazy! Nuh-uh"- Bb said.

-"Yeah sorry but…NO! Did you know she almost wrecked the T-car? She is out to get me, I swear! Sorry man but no way!"- Cy said.

But then Roxy saw Rosy get upset at this and went over to the boys. They started to step back but Roxy used her powers to control their clothes and push them forward. She whispered something in their ears and their eyes widened.

"WE'D LOVE TO HELP YOUR DREAMS COME TRUE ROSY!" They both said. Rosy smiled as they all left to prepare for whatever Roxy had planned.

**LOTS OF PREPAREING LATER**

Right now, everyone was back in the common room all waiting for Cy, Bb, rosy and Roxy to finish. And they finally were. They were putting on a play. Roxy acted as narrator.

"We begin the story of…Rosalinda's love life!" She said. She was just wearing her normal get up. Which was the dark blue jeans with light green floral designs starting from the bottom going up to her sides and a light green v-neck shirt with sleeves that went up to her elbows. It will be the end of the world if someone got her in a dress.

"Rosy was a charming lady who wanted something more in her life." Roxy continued. Then she signaled for the boys to come out on 'stage'. The stage was just the common room with everything moved out of the way.

"Hahahaha!" Robin laughed as he saw everyone. Bb and Cy were in a black suit with red ties and white undershirts. Suddenly, Rosy came out with a long light blue shoulder strap dress that had short sleeves and it went just passed her knees. Also she had long matching gloves on. Cyborg grumbled something inaudible as he went to Rosy and got down on one knee and held out a red box with a light blue diamond ring.

"Oh Rosalinda my love." Cyborg said with a fake sarcastic voice while reading the script in his hands. "Will you please be my… wife?" He said struggling with the word wife.

"And Rosy was never more surprised in her life. Who would've thought that Cyborg would ask for her hand?" Roxy said. Rosy acted surprised.

"Oh Cyborg the crazy robot man, yes I will! My love, we shall be together forever!" Rosy said as she hugged him.

"Oh has Rosalinda found her love? Hopefully. But in the back ground watching it all was another man who had a thing for Rosy." Roxy said as she pointed to Bb who was sitting on the chair. Then he noticed the silence and realized it was his part now.

"Oh…umm one sec." He said as he scrambled to get off the chair and get his script. "Beast boy don't read this out loud. Make a sad sigh as you watch Rosy getting asked for her hand…"Bb read. He was confused but then realized her was only supposed to sigh and not read the script out loud. "Oops, heheh."

**5 MINS OF RESETTING THE SCENE LATER**

"And now, we join Rosalinda and Cyborg …at a bar." Roxy stated. They just moved to the counter in the kitchen. Also everyone was dressed normal now.

"Oh Cy it's my first time at a bar! But I bet I won't get drunk." Rosy said as she jumped up and down.

"Keep telling yourself that." Cy said as he followed her.

"What can I get you?" Asked Robin. He was forced into playing the bartender.

"One drink please." Rosy said. Robin nodded and gave her a drink of coke.

"I rather you not do that." Warned Cy.

"Don't worry, it'll probably take 10 drinks for me to feel anything." Rosy said. She took a single sip before her face went blank.

"…Rosalinda?" Cy asked worriedly as he read the rest of the script.

"…LET'S COME HERE EVERYDAY FOR THE REST OF OUR SAD, PATHETIC AND POINTLESS LIVES!" Rosy screamed.

"Oh boy. I knew this was bad." Cy said as he watched his 'wife' dance around on the table and throw her cup of soda at Robin's face and burning his eyes. Then he ran away screaming like a girl as he ran to the bathroom.

"OH YEAH, CYBORG I WAS THE ONE WHO SPILLED ACID ON YOUR T-CAR!" She said. Cy's eye widened. He didn't even need the script for this one.

"WHAT!? THAT WAS YOU!? I BEAT BEAST BOY NONSTOP FOR THAT! Aw man, the poor grass stain. He's probably still bruised from that kick in the…place where no man should be kicked…" Cy said. "Anyway…WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE!?"

"You see, I kinda thought that if I told you, you'd be mad, you know? So I decided to never tell you in my life…oh…" Rosy said.

"And Cyborg fell asleep on the counter because he stayed up all night watching over Rosy and preventing her from slicing things with her katana." Roxy finished up.

**NEXT SCENE**

"And now, Rosy has an issue with her children." Roxy said.

"THORN GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE!" Yelled Rosy. Then, a piece of painted wall that looked like a little child that Roxy was controlling came running.

"What?" Thorn asked. **(2)**

"Exactly who, drew all over the wall? I spent a VERY long time cleaning it." Rosy said.

"…IT WAS VICTORIA!" Thorn yelled pointing at his 'twin sister' **(a piece of floor) **that just walked in.

"What? No it was Thorn!" She yelled.

"Prove it!" Thorn challenge.

"You know it was you liar!" Victoria said as she pounced on Thorn and they began the kind of fighting like on T.V where it's a cloud of dust and you usual see a hand or leg sticking out often.

"Guys!" Rosy yelled. Thorn and Victoria both stopped in mid air with Thorn pulling on his sister's hair and Victoria's hand pulled back to punch him in the gut. "You know how long it took to clean that wall? Like 10 minutes!" She yelled.

Then all of a sudden, Cyborg walked in and the kids took this chance.

"Dad did it!" They both yelled.

"What!?" Cy yelled. Rosy narrowed her eyes as she turned her arm into a hammer and started walking over to him while rolling her sleeves up. "Oh no." He said.

"Let's just say, that the rest of Cyborg's day…wasn't very pleasant." Roxy said. Star let out a few giggles.

**NEXT SCENE**

"And now, Rosy and Cy were having an argument." Roxy said addressing the crowd. Which was only Starfire, Raven, and Robin.

"I TOLD YOU TO NOT LOSE IT!" Cy yelled as he read from his script.

"WELL SORRY! DIDN'T KNOW I WAS SUPPOSED TO KEEP EVERYTHING IN CHECK FOR YOUR THINGS." Rosy yelled back.

"You're not! I just asked you for this one favor and you couldn't even do that! You don't do nothing!"

"This _one_? You ask me to do everything for you!"

"Yeah? Like what?"

"The phone, the jobs, the money, the kids!"

"That's your job in the first place!"

"No its not. You don't even do anything! You leave everything to me! I'm a person, not your personal butler!" Rosy said as she made a decision.

"Yeah right! I don't treat you like a butler anyway!"

"Lies…I want a divorce." Rosy said looking down in sadness.

"…YESS! IT'S ABOUT TIME!" Cy yelled. Rosy again narrowed her eyes as she turned her arm into a hammer again. Cy ran away screaming like a girl.

"I'll never make that mistake again in my life." Rosy said aloud to herself. Then Beast boy finally got his turn and went up to Rosy, got down on one knee and held out a blue box with and emerald ring.

"Hey Rosalinda, um…will you marry me?" He asked.

"…Oh Beast boy the animal shape-shifter, yes I will! My love, we shall be together forever!" She said as she hugged him.

"And they actually did pretty good in their relationship." Roxy said.

**NEXT SCENE**

"Here is the last part in Rosy's life. Her ending was sad." Roxy said.

Rosy, Bb, and their kids were eating when all of a sudden, and angry Cyborg busted through the doors. N one even got to move as he blasted Rosy with his arm. No one moved for a few seconds as they stared at Rosy's body on the floor. Then they continued eating and Cy started eating the rest of Rosalinda's plate.

"So hey Cy." Bb said. "Long time no see."

"Yeah, nice little house you have here." The half robot responded.

"Thanks."

"And the end of Rosalinda's life!" Roxy said.

"Aww thanks for this Roxy!" Rosy said getting off of the floor.

"No problem." Roxy said.

"Yeah, not bad." Cy said.

"Pretty good. I wouldn't mind letting you play out my life." Robin complimented.

"Now we just need to wait to die tomorrow!" Bb exclaimed. Everyone stared at him for a few seconds before leaving him to just stand there by himself.

**NEXT MORNING**

"OH NO! THE END OF THE WORLD IS HAPPENING!" Bb screamed.

"…Whoa." Everyone said as they looked outside. They didn't believe their eyes. Outside, was a giant dark cloud. Now this wasn't a normal cloud. It seemed ominous and dark. It was completely dark gray and loomed over as far as they could see. Plus there were extreme winds outside, and no one seemed to be out in the city. The sea waves crashed violently against the shore of the tower. And if you felt carefully enough, you can feel the whole tower swaying. The clouds were everywhere except around the sun, allowing some light to pass through. But the sun looked bigger, and brighter than ever.

"Told you dudes!" Bb said.

"Well. I never thought it would come to this." Robin said.

"Friends. I shall miss you…I am staying right here with you!" Star said.

"You sure? Your planet could use you." Raven said. Star nodded.

"We should at least wait honorably for it to come." Roxy said. They all agreed and went to stand on the roof of the tower. They waited there in silence thinking about their lives and how good or bad they did. They thought about the people they affected, the lives they've saved, about their friends, and everything. Then, they looked up to see the moon starting to cross path with the sun.

"Well guys, this is it." Rosy said.

"Yeah, and even though I hate to admit it, I LOVE YOU ALL!" Cy said tearing up. They all pulled into a group hug and they looked up just in time to see the end. But it never came…But a solar eclipse did. Roxy and Rosy put on a random pair of sunglasses to watch it. It was the most beautiful thing they ever saw. Everyone else was shocked that they went through all that, to watch an eclipse.

"…WHATT!?" Bb yelled. Then the eclipses finished in a few minutes and from the ominous clouds came…snow. It started snowing large snowflakes, and they fell fast.

"…Well I guess that's that." Roxy said. Everyone just stood there with shock all over their face. Rosy and Roxy had to carry them back inside and they went to make hot chocolate now that It was getting cold out. Soon, the team finally got out of their shock and joined the two. They didn't talk for the rest of the day.

**(1): Yeah. The - meant that they were saying it at the same time. Just in case if that confused some of you.**

**(2): Roxy was controlling the kids and making different voices for them, just in case some of you were suspicious about talking walls and floors.**

**And there you go! I meant to put this up on Friday but I didn't have time. I hope you liked it. Also, how was your end of the world? Good? Bad? Had a long day fighting zombies? Hard time stopping Planet X from destroying Earth? Please leave a review and I'll have the next chapter up soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I am SO sorry for the late update. I meant for this to be up on a Christmas as a present. But there were way too many things that happened thaand …yeah…A Christmas chapter for you all! Um…sorry if you don't celebrate Christmas… I also meant to get a New Year's chapter to so that will be up too soon. So thanks to reviews, people who read and don't review, supporters, and followers. **

**(A/N): By the way, I wanted to let you guys know, you can send in an O.C. if you want, I'll show them. Or AT LEAST mention them.**

onominous: Lol thanks! …Wait your life?… ._. … ok …um… well here's the next chapter! :D

Bluetooth: Lol was it? Hmmm… yay! Here you go; another update, fresh from the sun and my brain! :D

HazelFireSky: Lol yeah. It will end SOMEDAY. Yes zombies do exist. My sister is a zombie. She accidently fell asleep with her charger and she burned her skin. Now she's walking around with dead flesh ._. … Well here's another chapter!

Christmas Party

It was still snowing in Jump city and everyone was staying inside. The two craziest people of all were not there (which was a relief to certain people). But then a certain green titan in the common room playing Mega Monkey's 4 noticed something as he checked his watch.

"GUYS IT'S ALMOST CHRISTMAS!" Beast boy yelled as he stared at the floor.

"What!? Have we've been so busy with crime fighting that we've forgotten one of the most important holiday?" Cyborg asked while moving to the couch with Beast Boy.

"What crimes? It's been pretty peaceful lately actually." Raven said.

"…Oh yeah…" Cy said admitting defeat.

"…What do we do?" Bb asked.

"NOW WE ALL BUY PRESENTS! YAY!" Rosy and Roxy said springing up from nowhere. They sat next to him, and took his control and started playing for him since he was losing.

"AGGHHHHHHH! Where'd you even come from this time!? I thought Cy upgraded the security system because of you guys. …Wait a second… YOU'RE ROBOTS! I KNEW IT! I KNEW THE WORLD WAS GOING TO END, IT JUST CAME LATE! They're here to kill us all!" Bb yelled. This got Cyborg's attention. He walked over from his ribs on the table to the sofa and slapped him on the head so hard he fell off.

"Yo! We establish that the world isn't ending…unless you give those two…_people_ …sugar." He said emphasizing people since he called them robots.

"Um…Part fox here?" Roxy said pointing to her ears and tail which she twitched her ears and flicked her tail around.

"Um…Insanely awesome transforming arms here?" Rosy said making her arm a katana and swinging it around and everybody had to dodge.

"Oh yeah, how about …mutant things." Bb said.

"NO!" They yelled. Bb visibly flinched and thought of another name for them.

"How about weird-" As soon as he said weird, the duo used their powers. Meaning Rosy used her katana in a fighting stance and Roxy turned into a fox. This made Bb panic more.

"OK OK! Not weird. So…alien things?" He tried. Rosy and Roxy moved closer to him being more intimidating by Rosy doing fancy swings and Roxy growling and baring her teeth. Cy tried to help…In a way.

"Whoa Woah! Slow down there! He's trying with the tiny brain he has! Give him a break." He said. Beast boy nodded until he realized what his robot friend said.

"Hey!" He yelled at him and Cy grinned.

"Say it right!" Rosy yelled as they moved closer.

"Aghhhhh! You guys are crazy!" Bb yelled in panic. Then instantly, Rosy and Roxy were suddenly calm with Rosy and her hands normal and Roxy back to a human…fox…thing.

"Thank you! That was just the word we were looking for! :D" They said while smiling. Everyone stared at them like they were crazy…oh wait…they are.

"Ok…weird…" Cy said. But that was a mistake since Roxy instantly turned back into a fox and Rosy got her katana. He flinched. "Ok Ok! I meant crazy!" He said. And the girls were calm again.

"Ok. We'll be back with our plan ready to wreck your house." And then they left on their platform…which they took from under Cyborg and that caused him to fall…on his face.

"Yo!" He yelled as he fell, then looked up at them with a red face and tear in his eye. The girls just smiled and gave a quick apology and left through an open window. Bb and Cy looked at each other and shrugged.

"What do you think they're going to do now?" Bb asked. Again, Cy shrugged.

SOME TIME LATER

Roxy and Rosy exploded through the window shattering the glass. This was pretty normal now. Roxy just had to move the glass in place while Rosy heated it together with her flamethrower, laser, or if they got lazy, then a hot glue gun. But the girls returned with millions of bags on their platform. And they noticed no one was home. Then they saw a note on the table and went up to it. It read:

_Dear Roxy and Rosy,_

_We went out to the store since we ran out of food…And the food we have left has some mysterious blue mold on it that came to life which Starfire blew up… Please fix that broken window that we know you came from and don't wreck the house. We'll be back soon._

_Sincerely _

_The Titans_

"…Ok… didn't need to be so formal but…OK!" The girls said. They took their bags and looked around the room. They would need to hide them. After looking around for a minute or two, they found the perfect place; in the sofa. After Rosy took off the cushions, Roxy took out some of the sofa to make a big enough compartment for the bags to fit. And they put it in and put the cushions on top, but not enough to squish the bags. Everything thing was set. Now all they needed to do was wait until mourning.

And about five minutes later the titans came home with pizza, ice-cream, to-fu, candy, popcorn, and anything else they would eat. They were also covered in snow and as the girls looked out the window, it was snowing.

"Now let's put up this tree!" Cy said holding up a pine tree. Everyone help decorating it. And it actually went pretty well. No things blowing up in everyone's face, no accidental arm/katana slicing it up, no red fox tearing it up, no arguments, no nothing. They placed it in the corner of the room. It was a real pine tree with rainbow, blue, and yellow lights and some colorful ornaments.

"Now for the presents." Roxy said. Both Rosy and Roxy got out 5 presents from literally nowhere and placed it under the tree. Everyone also went to their rooms and got their gifts and placed it under the tree. After that, they all sat on the couch to watch a movie with the popcorn they got, and some candy canes. Roxy and Rosy sat over the bags they had and everyone else sat where they usually sit. And they didn't suspect anything.

**CHRISTMAS MORNING**

Way early in the morning, the girls snuck in to the tower to get everything set. They took the bags of their equipment and started getting everything ready. They were done in no time. The titans would be surprised.

**LATER THAT MORNING**

Everyone just got up. Even Beast boy was up early that day. Everyone was headed hurriedly towards the common room, because they all smelled the two girls cooking. Though they didn't want to admit it, the girls can cook. They all met up in the hallway before the common room, they all gave each other a smile before walking through the doors. What they saw surprised them all. All of their jaws dropped to the floor, except for Raven but even she was surprised.

The room was decorated in Christmas colors with a great breakfast sitting at the table. There were lights all around on the walls that gave a brilliant light. And in the background in the windows the sun was just coming up so the sky was a pretty orange, pink, and purple sky. And because of all the snow from last night, the city was covered in a blanket of pure white snow. And it even looked like the ocean was brighter and calmer today. Plus the smell of the girls cooking added to it all.

"Sup." Roxy said since no one moved for a while. But still they remained there.

"…Merry Christmas?" Rosy tried. It worked because everyone shook their heads and looked at them.

"…Um…wow." Cy managed to say. The others could only nod in agreement. They silently walk to the table and began eating the heaven food.

"We should have a snowball war some time." Roxy suggested. Everyone agreed. They would have one, just not now.

"PRESENT TIME!" Cy yelled. Everyone all went towards the tree and began opening their presents.

Beast boy had gotten a kung-fu CD from Robin, a strange…thing that looked like a phone and a bear mixed together from Starfire which she called a snophod…And the new Mega Monkeys 6 from Cyborg, and a book called _The Other Brother _ from Raven, it was a comedy. And from the girls he got…a ninja costume and nun-chucks…let's hope they'll live to see the next day.

Cyborg got a CD of his favorite song from Robin, apparently a tonglrel from Starfire that's supposed to help him get energy…or something like that…a coupon for the all you can eat buffet from Beast Boy, and some car wax from Raven. From the girls he received…an even better car buffer with even more settings and worked twice as good.

Starfire got a new make-up kit from Beast boy, Raven got her a big dictionary. Cyborg gave her a pink dress that she loved, Robin reserved them seats for their next date at a restaurant she liked. From the girls she got...a slang dictionary.

Raven got some make-up from Starfire,…not exactly her favorite gift…, a book called _From the Underworld_ from Robin, it was a mystery book. From Cyborg she got a statue for her room, and from Bb she received a new dark blue teacup. And from the insane girls she got…an ancient spell book…

Robin got a big kiss and a jenhoard from Star…and apparently it's for his hair… The newest fighting moves CD from Cy, a book called _Within the Abyss _from Raven. Also, from Beast Boy he received a new bow staff that Bb somehow got his hands on…From the girls he got…345678758 more hair products.

The girls got another lock of hair from Beast boy, which Rosy practically fainted and hugged Bb to death. Some bb guns from Cyborg…God help them all…A horftong from Starfire that supposedly fills them with happiness and energy….. And a big bag of candy from Raven. Also, Robin gave them paintball guns…Lets all hope they will live to see the light of the next day.

Other than the millions of death hugs everyone got that bruised their whole bodies, it was probably the greatest Christmas of their lives.

**So how did you like it? Was it good? Terrible? Did I do ok with the presents? Well let me know in your reviews. Again I'm sorry for the late update. Forgive me? :D Yay! Very late Merry Christmas! And…everything else. Um…ok…bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey people! I'm back. ): Sorry I couldn't publish earlier. I had midterms, tests, exam, and stuff. But now I'm back! So I made this snowball war chapter instead. This chapter is including all the OC's sent in by people! :D Also …**_**YESTERDAY WAS MY BIRTHDAY**_**! ….Technically 2 days ago now…I was planning to do a birthday chapter for Roxy today, but I'm going to finish these chapters first and just do a late one. So…Birthday reviews? Anyway…DISCLAIMERS! DISCLAIMERS EVERYWHERE! Disclaimers for you! And you over there! And you there in the back! And don't forget you, random reader! Disclaimers for all! **

**A/N: You may send in an O.C, if you'd like. The least I'll do is mention them, but they will most likely get a chapter. Or get put in a big chapter with others, like this one. The form is going to be on my profile. **

_THIS IS HAVING MULITPLE CHAPTERS! _** This is my first to have more than one chapter. This will be round one, the next is round two. Then the tie breaker (if there is one) Then a very special chapter. **

**Disclaimers: Element-Belongs to thekillerrox123. An old buddy. (:**

**: Shadow-Also belongs to thekillerrox123. **

**: Blue- Belongs to HazelFireSky, my friend. (:**

**: Frost - Belongs to Bluetooth/Abu, the guy in the reviews. **

**: Thief – Belongs to my sister. **

**: DarkBlade – Belongs to GalacticHero24. A really good friend of mine.**

**: Phoenix – Belongs to another really good friend of mine.**

**AND A SPECIAL BIRTHDAY SHOUTOUT TO A FRIEND WHOSE BIRTHDAY WAS A FEW DAYS AGO! Happy birthday! :D **

Bluetooth- Thanks. Did I? …maybe I can do your present as well…CHOCOLATE! :D Well, I think that someone also wrote this chapter too.

onominous- Lol. Well about shaving his head…hmm…. Actually there will be a chapter on that :D But you have to wait.

HazelFireSky- Yay! Forgiveness…D-D-Di…..DID I HEAR THE DOUBLE-YOU WORD! :O Lol thanks. I think they would appreciate that.

El Guest- Thank you! I try to be funny, thanks. Here is the next chapter for you!

Snowball War

Round 1

Yet again, it was snowing outside like crazy. The completely insane girls that need to be put in an asylum didn't come by yet, though they were about to in a few minutes. But until then, the titans were enjoying the peace. Nothing but peace, and quiet. At least until a window exploded and the girls came riding on another platform that seemed to be made of wood this time, and they looked very excited for something. But they were letting all the cold air and snow in. But they fixed it the moment they landed.

Everyone saw their winter stuff...Not really. Rosy was still wearing shorts and a normal t-shirt. The only thing different about her was that she was wearing green sneakers instead of her bare feet. Roxy still looked the same except for a dark purple hoodie, but even that was left unzipped.

"Um…nice get up? Aren't you cold or something?" Bb asked, the girls shook their head.

"No, not really." Rosy said. "Now on to the matter at hand."

"LOOK AT ALL THAT SNOW OUTSIDE!" Screamed Roxy. Rosy and she both had a wild look in their eye.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Rosy yelled just as loud as Roxy did. Everyone just stared at them.

"Uh…what?" Cyborg asked. Roxy and Rosy both still just stood there smiling.

"We've been planning this for a while now." Roxy explained.

"…How long?" Cy asked.

"Ever since we were born." Rosy said with all seriousness. "Yeah, we were waiting for a lot of snow, and look at all of that snow! Thank you blizzards!"

"We're going to be on teams." Roxy said. "Some friends of ours on our team, and you guys on your team."

"Which friends?" Beast boy asked. Everybody got up and walked over to the crazy people.

"Friends. Awesome friends. We're going to introduce them to you as soon as you guys are ready and outside. This will be the biggest snowball war of your lives!" Rosy said with excitement.

"We'll go get them while you guys get ready. And I have one thing to take care of, but never mind that." Roxy said. Everyone was hesitant though. They knew the girls, but nothing about their friends. Even then they didn't know the girls too well. They were crazy, they knew their powers, they're best friends, Rosy lived on the streets and Roxy lived in the forest, but what else?

"Don't be scared just because we're going to beat you!" Rosy yelled. NOW everyone was pumped. They loved a challenge. Even Raven wanted to join in on this, though she didn't admit it.

"…Ok we'll go get them … Oh but since we're on an island, then we're going to have to take you guys to the best places for a snowball war." Roxy said. Then they did their usual routine to leave with the wall. And they flew off to who knows where…but they broke the window again.

**SOMETIME LATER**

The titans were ready and Cyborg just finished the window the girls broke. He was feeling rather accomplished. He reinforced it with his 'new improved' force.

"Let's see 'em break that!" He said with a huge smile. Suddenly, the girls exploded through the windows with ease and landed right next to Cy.

"…NOOOOOOO!" Cy said breaking down and crying. "B-b-b-b-b-BUT HOW!? I-I-I!? Arghhh!" He yelled.

"We're magical beings." Rosy said sarcastically but with a smile. "Now is everyone ready?" She asked. They wore some hats and gloves, not too big of a difference though. The titans nodded and they prepared to go. Roxy just made the platform bigger so they can fit. Star, Raven, and Bb decided to save their energy and ride instead of flying. And then they flew through the already broken window. The snowing slowed a lot. They went down and flew very close to the ocean. It sprayed up behind them, but no one got wet. After a few minutes of flying, the titans got curious.

"So where are we going?" Raven asked.

"Well we're going to have a few rounds of snowball battles." Rosy said.

"Yeah, and just wait until you meet our friends. They're awesome!" Roxy said.

"You'll love them." Rosy joined in.

"Oh I believe so! Since you guys are…most amusing and helpful, I can only imagine what your friends are like. They must be wonderful!" Starfire said excited.

"So when can we meet them?" Robin asked while dipping his hand in the passing cold water below them. They saw some trees coming up but they paid no mind to them…until they still flew at the same speed, maybe even a little faster, but Roxy never gained altitude and they thought they were all about to crash.

"Now." Roxy said in a deep serious voice. Rosy got the message and warned everybody.

"HOLD ON TIGHT FOR YOUR LIVES IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!" She yelled. Everyone was confused and kept a loose grip on the edges of the platform. But that was a mistake. Roxy suddenly made them fly right through the trees, turning this way and that, spinning around, upside down for a few seconds and just anything else you can imagine.

"AGHHHGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH!" The titans all yelled in sync as Roxy narrowly avoided a trunk of a large tree, but it hit the very edge of their platform harshly, which caused them to ride upside down. Everyone held on for their lives and their feet dangled loosely in the air bellow them.

"YOU'RE GOING TO KILL US ALL!" Beast boy managed to say as they spun around and was upright again. At the speed they were going at, because of the howling wind it was hard to hear anything.

"That's the point!" Rosy said with laughter. Everyone's eyes widened.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!" Cyborg yelled as they did a sudden dive to avoid another huge branch sticking out.

"Just kidding!" Rosy called out again. Suddenly, all the titans noticed a huge clearing coming up. And they noticed a group of people. Suddenly, they twisted around, and when they were looking forward again, they saw a huge mound of snow, and they were about to crash right into it.

"AGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The titans screamed as their platform crashed into the top of the random mound of snow. But the titans didn't have a good grip because they let go of the platform to cover their eyes right when they were about to crash. So the platform stopped instantly in place except for a little bouncing while the titans flew forward. And the girls did too for the fun of it. They flew very fast and they were about to all land when another mound of snow caught them all safely…except for Roxy who fell face first into the cold snow harshly, leaving a deep body print in the snow.

Everyone slowly got up, and Rosy helped Roxy up, and the titans were still a little dizzy from the ride. They looked up and saw some fuzzy figures surrounding them.

"…FROST! I know that was you!" Roxy yelled. The titans heard a small laugh as they cleared their heads.

"…Anyway, guys, meet our friends!" Rosy said. The titans looked up and their vision was finally good enough to see the figures better. As things got clearer, they noticed most of them didn't look normal…at all.

"…Woah…" Beast boy said after seeing them with sparkles in his eyes.

"Awesome!" Cyborg yelled with a huge grin.

"Very…unique." Raven commented quietly admiring them.

"Nice! I like them already." Robin complimented with a smirk.

"Oh they look better than I imagined! They are glorious!" Starfire said with her eyes lighting up.

"Glad you like them!" Rosy said. "Ok so we'll introduce them."

"Ok, well, this is Frost." Roxy and Rosy explained pointing to a guy who was rather tall, and had snowy white hair that went a little over his eyes that were a clear crystal blue color. His face was really pale, and he was wearing a light black sweater over a plain white shirt and a normal pair of jeans. "And I bet that he was the one who caught us. He controls the snow and ice. We have a brother and sister-ish relationship…which is why let me fall in the snow." Roxy explained.

"Hi there! Nice power! Call me Cyborg." Cyborg commented while giving him a high-five. Frost high-fived back awkwardly and slowly.

"Dude! Nice! I'm Beast boy!" Beast boy said with a huge grin.

"Nice control over your powers. And thanks for catching us. I wouldn't want to end up like…" Robin started then looked at Roxy since she had snow all over her, on her shirt, in her hood, in her hair, in her shoes, and all over her face. Roxy just glared at him and used her powers to make Frost fall back into the snow. Then he rose to reveal himself looking just like Roxy with snow all over him.

"Now we're even…sorta…" Roxy said while crossing her arms and a smirk on her face. Frost opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted.

"AND THIS IS ELEMENT!" Rosy said before Frost can say something back.

"Hiya!" Element said. Her hair was jet black and in a ponytail with really straight bangs. Her eyes were yellow, but something about it seemed off. She was wearing a black t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and black combat boots with black fingerless gloves. She looked to be about 5'5", and she was very skinny and pale. She also had a red hooded pullover jacket. In other words, she looked awesome. "We knew each other for a while back. We're practically sisters!"

"Well hello there! I'm Beast boy. But you can call me…Beast MAN!" Beast boy said shaking her hand with a grin. Element laughed and shook his hands as well.

"Hey there little lady." Cyborg said giving her a high-five.

"Nice too meet you." Raven said quietly while facing her, and Element waved.

"HOW GLORIOUS TO MEET YOU! I am Starfire, would you like to be my friend!?" Star greeted energetically, flying up to her and giving Element a 'gentle' hug. She couldn't breathe until Star let go, but then she responded.

"Um, hi! I'm Element, and sure." She said. Starfire beamed with joy as she jumped up multiple times in the air while clapping her hands.

"Hi I'm Robin, the leader of this team. Nice to meet you Element." Robin greeted formally while shaking her hand, and she did as well.

"We go way back." Rosy and Roxy said. They went over to her and both gave her a high-five. And she did as well, with a smile. Then the titans noticed someone a little behind her. Element saw their gaze and introduced him.

"Oh and this is my younger brother, Shadow." Element said while pointing to another tall boy. He, like his sister also had jet black hair that almost looked like Andy Sixx's hair, but straighter and shorter, with choppy bangs covering most of his eyes, which were a deep black color, and his face was very pale. He was rather skinny, and looked to be about 5'3", and actually looked flexible. He was wearing black skinny jeans, red and black checkered vans, dark red t-shirt, and a black hooded jacket. He also had snakebites. In other words, he also looked pretty cool.

"Hey there little man! Wassup?" Cyborg said patting him on the back.

"Hey guys." He said.

"Hi there! Beast boy, of the teen titans!" Bb said with a huge grin. Shadow smiled and waved at him.

"Just call me Raven." Raven told him. Then he looked her up and took a step closer.

"Well _hello _Raven!" He said. She just glared at him saying nothing. Then Star came.

"Oh hello brother of new friend Element! I am Starfire. Will you be my friend as well?" She squealed in his ear. Then she noticed him about to pass out so she let go and he dropped to the floor, but he quickly picked himself up.

"Hi. You can just call me Shadow, and sure." He said with a small wink. Starfire nodded and flew up while twisting with joy.

"Oh and this is Blue!" Rosy said pointing to another girl. She was a light brown girl with pretty deep and dark blue eyes. Her hair was black in straight, shiny, long braids down her back. She was wearing a simple blue shirt with a dark black vest and black fingerless leather gloves. She was also wearing bell-bottom like black pants. And of course, she also looked awesome.

"Hey there." Cyborg said shaking her hand.

"Hey!" Beast boy said with a grin.

"HELLO! I bet you are as wonderful as the rest! Would you mind being my friend as well?" Starfire said with hope, practically 3456797 feet in the air.

"Uh thanks, and ok." Blue said. "…There is nothing like companionship; and its better when they come to you in your time of need from drowning in sorrow."

"…Uh…What now?" Cyborg asked to no one in particular.

"Smart talk. Don't worry, we'll translate for you." Rosy said patting his arm apologetically.

"…Right…" He said plainly still trying to understand it.

"We had…quite a history together." Roxy and Rosy said walking up to her and patting her back.

"Yes we did…didn't we?" She said with a distant look in her eye.

"Oh and don't forget Phoenix!" Roxy yelled pointing to another girl. Now she was probably…the most unique. She had really long and shiny straight black hair going to her lower back. She also has emerald green eyes that seem to pierce the soul, and she had very tan skin. But what stood out the most was she had these…phoenix wings on her back that were curled against her back. They were red and gold. And she was wearing a black tank top, with shorts and running shoes.

"Hi!" She said with a wave.

"Woah! …Umm…nice wings you have." Robin said.

"I kinda like the designs on them." Raven admitted. Her wings were red coming from her back, then they had a sudden change to gold around the tips, but had one last small strip of red on the very tips of them.

"Thanks! I like them too." She said stretching them out to their full glory.

"Mhm! And don't forget DarkBlade!" Roxy said pointing to another guy with medium black hair. But strangely, his left eye was dark blue yet his right eye was blood red. He looked taller than the average person…at least for his age. He was wearing black and white armor; underneath he had a white shirt with blue jeans and brown boots.

"Hi." Was his only reply. **(Hey that rhymed!)**

"Hi! I'm beast Boy, but you probably already heard!" Bb said shaking his hand. DarkBlade accepted it, but was hesitant.

"Hey! I'm Cyborg." Cy said also shaking his hand. He looked at them rather cautiously then took a small step towards Roxy and Rosy. But then he noticed Starfire and Raven and gave them a smirk.

"Well hello there." He said. Raven said nothing and Star smiled and waved.

"And last but not least… Um…" Roxy said but hesitated on the name and glanced at Robin who had his eyebrow up at her in a confused face. "Oh um…last but not least…this is Thief."

Thief was another girl with straight, short, light brown hair that went to her shoulder, and her eyes were sky blue. She had on brown khakis, with knee high brown boots with two buckles near the ankle, where if they looked close enough, they saw something stick out a little but paid no mind to it. She also had a white tank top, but over it was a light brown sweater with light brown fur inside over it.

"Sup." She said with a thumbs up.

"Hey there uh…Thief…" Robin said rather cautiously. He just didn't like her name having been grown up knowing law and justice.

"Don't be so scared! I'm not a criminal if that's what you're thinking. It's just a nickname I liked." She said with her hands up in defense.

"Ok cool!" Beast boy said.

"Yes because Roxy and Rosy brought along a criminal to have a snowball fight." Raven said sarcastically. Roxy tensed up slightly when she said this, but no one noticed but Rosy who patted her back and she relaxed.

"Oh by the way…do they have powers?" Beast boy asked. Then everyone noticed his question and thought about it.

"Yeah, the green bean got a point. Do they?" Cyborg asked.

"It's kinda obvious that Frost and Phoenix do, but what about the others?" Raven said.

"Yes they do." Rosy stated. "You'll see in battle."

Roxy nodded. "Ok, time to pick teams!"

"Yeah! Ok so…it's us against the Titans!" Rosy yelled. All the titans and the friends looked at one another.

"Or hopefully, me and Rosy are in a team though. The Titans get their own team…right?" Roxy said. Everyone shrugged and moved over to their own side, except for a few people.

"Actually I want to be with the Titans." Element said raising her hand.

"So do I." Said her brother Shadow.

"Yeah me too! Screw the rest of you! I'm going with the Titans." Thief said throwing her hands in the air and already walking over to them. That made it Roxy, Rosy, Phoenix, Blue, Frost, and DarkBlade against Raven, Beast Boy, Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, Element, Shadow, and Thief.

"Ok…8 against 6…alright." Said Roxy. "Perfect." She said sarcastically.

"Don't let your mind be filled with worry; the courage and will of the troops shall always prevail no matter the number of the opposing force." Blue said.

"…." Was everyone's response.

"Our team has a stronger will and that'll help us win." Rosy translated.

"…Ok so let's get started. You guys get the right side of the field. We get the left." Said Phoenix.

"Yeah, let's go get our plan set and forts built." Element said. The team followed her to the right side of the field. The other team walked to the right side. The field was in fact very large, with some trees here and there but not that much. Now time to set their plans.

THE GIRLS TEAM

"OK LISTEN UP! We need a plan and ideas for the fort." Rosy yelled getting everyone's attention. They had walked to their side until they couldn't see the other team anymore and were now all sitting on the icy floor, with one tree next to them.

"Who has an idea for the design?" Roxy asked. Everyone started thinking.

"Well what we need is a strong wall. That way if they somehow manage to invade us, they would need to tear it down." Blue suggested. Everyone thought about it and agreed. A strong fort is important.

"We need to have watchtowers or some stations with ammo ready." DarkBlade said. Everyone also nodded, thinking of the design.

"Hm…you know…You guys all just met. We should share our powers with everyone." Rosy suggested. Everyone knew her and Roxy, but they all just met each other. They should know each other better since they're on the same team and need to get along.

"Good idea. Who wants to go first?" Roxy said agreeing with Rosy. Everyone shifted and glanced at one another. Roxy thought they need an example. "Ok…I'll go first, even though you all already know us. Ok so I'm Roxy, and I can move anything and change its shape. Also I can turn into a fox." Roxy said. Then as an example, she controlled the nearby tree's branch and made it spiral up around her before shaping it into a sword and stabbed it into the ground. Then she turned into a fox and jumped on Rosy's head, who then smiled and petted her.

Rosy nodded, following her example. "I can turn my arms into any weapon there is. And also I can re-grow my limbs if it comes to it." Then, after setting Roxy down, she made her favorite katana. She held her katana up in an offensive stance and began to slice at the air to rapidly; you could barely see her arms and can clearly hear it slicing through the air. Then to end it, she did a flip in the air and brought her katana down on the sword Roxy had created. When she moved her katana away and changed her arm back to normal, the sword fell apart directly in the middle and even revealed a deep line in the ice.

"Woah. Great accuracy." Blue commented. She smiled and sat down.

Everyone seemed to get the idea. "Alright. So, I'm Frost, and I can control the ice and snow and stuff." Frost announced. Then he got up and raised his arms. Then from the ground, a bunch of snowflakes started rising and danced over everyone. Then he made it a big ice dragon that circled everyone. Then he created spikes. He lifted the spikes in the air, and then shot them down at everyone. They put their arms up in defense, or in Roxy's case she ducked and hid behind her tail since she was still in fox form, when they look down it was just at the edge of their clothes, showing his accuracy.

"…Nice!" Everyone said. He smiled and sat back down, waiting for the next person to show their power.

"I'm Blue. I have weird knowledge and the power of illusion and telekinesis." Blue said looking at each of them. Then, to give an example, she made everyone see something. They all closed their eyes, and when they opened them, they saw that they were in a forest, around fall they could tell since the leaves were all red, orange, and yellow and were falling by the dozens. There were millions of leaves on the floor. The wind was rushing by them, and it seemed so real. They could feel the wind whistling through their hair, and they could almost feel the leaves landing on them. They heard nothing but the wind rushing through the trees, the occasional bird cry, and the very soft landing of golden leaves. Then the beautiful scene faded away back to the snowy area with the snow lightly falling around them. All was left was the smiling Blue.

"Hmm…nice vision!" Rosy complimented.

"That was a good one. Great job." Roxy said as well.

"…Cool! That was awesome!" Phoenix said. "So I'm part phoenix, as you can tell, and I can fly, and I can light my wings on fire, and I control fire too."

"Perfect." Frost said sarcastically. He was controller of ice, and she controlled fire. How perfect indeed.

"Oh and I have heat vision." And for show, she set her wings on fire making her look really cool, while unfolding them from their curl around her and flew into the air. Then she took some of the fire from her wings, and she was now hovering in place, and made it start doing tricks. First she made a small dragon that danced around her then around everyone individually in swirling motions. Then it went to the middle of their circle and flew spiraling up until it burst into millions of flaming butterflies that circled everyone. They flew in a freely manner before assembling back into a big fire ball. Then Phoenix made the fire ball shape into a flower with 5 pedals, and then vanish with a swirl before their eyes before she floated back down gracefully to her spot.

"That never gets old." Roxy and Rosy said smiling.

"Even though I prefer ice or snow, that was pretty cool." Frost commented.

"Great show. Nice control." Blue said.

"Very great performance indeed." DarkBlade complimented. "Alright. So I have abnormal strength, and teleportation." He said plainly.

"Care to show us?" Frost asked. DarkBlade just shrugged.

"Alright then. This," He glanced and Blue, Roxy, Phoenix, and Rosy. ", is for the ladies." Suddenly he teleported away. Then he reappeared behind Rosy and carried her bridal style before teleporting away again. Next he was suddenly behind Blue and lifted her with his free hand over his shoulder before disappearing again. Then he was behind Roxy and sat her on his other shoulder. Suddenly he was in front Phoenix and hoisted her in his arm. All of this was done within 5 seconds. Then he appeared in front of Frost with a smirk.

"Don't lift me up too please." He said staring at him.

"Yeah…mind letting us down?" Blue asked from over his shoulders.

"Yeah that would be a good idea." Rosy joined in. DarkBlade shrugged then completely dropped them all. Luckily just as they were about to hit the frozen ice, Frost quickly softened it until it was a patch of snowflakes for them to land. Then they hit the ground with a thud.

"…Ow…" Phoenix said. "It's too cold." Then she lit her wings on fire and kept them close to her body to keep herself warm and to melt the snow that stuck to her clothes.

"Thanks." Rosy said as she got up and dusted herself off. Then she walked over to Dark blade who was smirking and punched him in the arm. He then frowned slightly and rubbed his arm silently.

"So there we have it." Phoenix said.

"Now we all know each other better." Rosy said.

"Now we can plan better." Roxy said reminding them all.

"Offense is good, but don't forget the defense." Phoenix said reminding everyone about the defense.

"…I got it!" Rosy said having thought of a plan.

"Me too!" Frost yelled also having a plan in mind.

"And so do I." Blue announced.

"I have a few ideas." DarkBlade said.

"Then let's combine all of our ideas." Phoenix said.

"They won't know what hit them." Roxy said with a smirk. But then everyone had a weird feeling they were being watched. But they shrugged it off and began planning.

THE TITANS TEAM

"Alright. We need a fort, and a plan. Ideas anyone?" Element said taking charge of the situation a little.

"THE FORT STRUSTURE SHOULD HAVE 3 STORIES!" Thief yelled with an arm in the air.

"Yeah. Element can build it, and you can…wait what can you guys do?" Shadow asked but realized he didn't know what the others can do.

"It's only fair to know each other's powers. We are on the same team." Robin said. They should know what they can do so they can decide on their jobs better. Plus it's a good start for building trust, which is important in teams. Especially since they're up against two crazy girls, if they belong in a crazy institution, they can only hope and wonder about their friends.

"Alright, like my name suggests, I can bend any elements, like I can bend earth, water, air, fire, metal, wood, etc." Element stated. And to give an example, she made the snow around them from the floor rise and the ones falling around them stop in midair. Then they all noticed her yellow eyes had a bit of gray in them, but they kept quiet. Then Element made them all swirled in sync around the whole group and put them in a giant circle around everyone. Then it expanded and flew sky shy. A few seconds later the snow returned in a sparkling explosion and it seemed to be falling faster.

"Hm…almost like Roxy. But really cool show!" Beast boy said.

"Woo! Way to go girl!" Cyborg complimented with a smile and high-fived her.

"Oh come on. I know you can do better than that!" Shadow yelled at his sister, but in a mocking tone. "Ok, guess it's my turn. I have control over the shadows. Also I'm empathic, but limited to where I can only feel someone's strongest feeling at the time. Also I can levitate." And for show, he levitated in the air over everyone's head and spread his arm in front of him. Then suddenly, everyone looked behind them as they felt something and was a bit surprised to find their shadow rising and coming to life it seemed. It rose from the ground and began walking forward. Then everyone (besides Element) was shocked to see their shadow right in front of them. Then they moved away and sank back to the floor then burst into mini circles of shadows before assembling themselves in place behind everyone.

"Awesome!" Cy yelled.

"That was…pretty cool." Raven commented quietly, which Shadow smiled at.

"Ok my turn! …Uh… well I can turn into a bear. And my claws are razor sharp." Thief announced bringing out her claws. She took a swipe at the very thick branch next to them, and everyone stared as it did nothing. But then it split into 3 pieces, and it was a very clean cut. Then Thief morphed into a brown bear and roared loudly at them. Apparently Beast boy thought it was a good time to morph into a bear as well. He growled at her as she stared plainly back at him unmoving. She morphed back and kept the stale face.

"No." She said shaking her head.

"Aw." He said sadly after morphing back. Everyone laughed.

"Ha grass stain!" Cy said wiping a tear from his eye. "But now time to show my stuff!"

"Oh I'm sure you'll be thoroughly impressed with my skills!" Starfire yelled while flying up and her hands and eyes glowing.

"Yeah, you'll be amazed." Robin said taking out his utensils from his belt.

"Yeah sure why not." Raven said plainly.

"Um…actually. You're the Teen Titans. We know your powers." Shadow said breaking their enthusiasm. They all were hit with realization and looked a tiny bit sad that they couldn't show off.

"Yeah, and we should get to planning." Element said. The Titans knew they were right, they should remain ahead of the enemy.

"Hm…Oh I think I know something that might somewhat help! … Or it might also end up in one of us dying…Or seriously injured…wait…It could backfire…maybe…Yeah I'll get back to you on that." Thief said looking at the ground with a hand on her chin, looking deep in thought. Everyone stared at her not sure if they wanted to know what she was thinking of.

"Let's put our ideas together!" Element yelled after thinking. Everyone gathered in a circle to hear what each other had to say. "Alright, listen up! ...Hey don't crowd though!" She yelled. And everyone took a few steps back to give her space.

THE MIDDLE OF THE FIELD

In the middle of the field was complete silence. However if you look to the right, you would see a huge fort being built in process. Same goes for the left side. Both teams were finally working on their fort. And some time later, they were both done. From the right, their fort was huge. It was almost like a castle, and with spikes made of ice pointing outwards. This was a pretty good strategy, they can easily run out, but going back in would make it a bit difficult for the invaders. On the inside, there were 2 floors. On the top was a lookout point though not towers, but the whole roof, and there were brick size holes on the walls for them to lookout and spot the enemy. On the bottom floor was a maze. A maze incase the other team _did _manage to get in; they would be at lost where to go. And in one row that seemed like a dead end, there was a hidden latch that led to an underground hide out loaded with snowballs.

The other team's fort was done too. The walls were big and thick, and surrounding that was a good distance of slippery ice covered in a very thin layer of snow so no one would see it. The entrance was actually at the back, and to get in, there was a trapped door next to it that took you through a really short tunnel, and if you went up, you were directly in the middle. Inside was little post for everyone. On the roof was solid ice thick enough for everyone to jump and it wouldn't even crack. On the ice were millions of snowballs for them to use, and there was a big layer of snow for them to use if they ran out of already made snowballs. And above them was a layer of snow, for cover. In between that was enough space for people to look out and toss snowballs. Both teams were ready now. The battle was on.

"Ready?" Rosy asked everyone. They all nodded, their time to shine.

"You guys good to go?" Element asked. They all nodded. It was time to win. And both teams knew that it was time.

"Frost! Phoenix! DISPATCH!" Roxy yelled at them. Phoenix nodded at her before taking to the skies. Frost also nodded before leaving the fort and began heading to the other side's fort.

"Raven, Starfire, Robin, ready?" Element asked them. Her eyes were now gray and had a little bit of purple.

"We are both ready to begin battle!" Starfire yelled. Raven just nodded. Starfire had Robin in her arms, and in Robins arm were ten big snowballs.

"THEN GO!" Thief yelled at them. In a flash, they both began heading to the other fort. Frost, Raven, and Starfire met up in the middle of the field. Frost tried to enclose them in ice but Raven used her powers and prevented that.

"Starfire go! I got this." Raven called. They had to stick to the plan. Starfire nodded and flew with Robin in the direction of Frost's fort. He had enough; the plan was going to fall behind if he didn't act now. He sent a giant wave towards Raven from behind. And she got trapped under, and he ran as fast as he could to the other's fort.

Raven used her magic and got out of the snow. She saw Frost running away, but she went in the opposite direction to join Starfire. Frost got near the opposing teams fort and saw snowballs coming at him. Phoenix was over head and began shooting little balls of fire at as many snowballs as she could. He dodged the ones she missed as best as he could and continued on. He had to work his way around the spikes and avoid oncoming snowballs at the same time.

"Don't let him get near!" Robin yelled at everyone. Frost was getting close. But this could take a little while. When he's at the doors, he would get to work on tearing it down.

Starfire was flying ahead and looked back to see Raven catching up, so she slowed a little, and in a few seconds they were flying together.

"Ready Robin?" Raven asked him. They were nearing the other team's fort.

"As ready as I'll ever be." He said. They were close to the fort. Raven landed while Starfire kept flying. Suddenly millions of snowballs were flying from the roofs. Raven did her best to stop as many as she could. Robin on the other hand took one of the snowballs and threw it at the walls. It exploded, leaving a big dent in the walls. He had his exploding discs in the snowballs, and he was using them to take down the wall.

"Fire!" Rosy yelled. Everyone was firing at Robin or Starfire now, trying to knock them from the sky. Roxy used her powers on Robin's cape and began messing up their aim, which also resulted in him dropping 3 of the exploding snowballs. DarkBlade hurled as many giant piles of snow as he could at Raven who was also working on taking down the fort. It was starting to work.

On the other side, everyone was trying to stop Frost from reaching them. With his powers he could easily take down the fort. But with Phoenix overhead, that was kinda hard. It was time for offense.

"Ok guys, begin phase 2!" Shadow yelled.

"Come on everyone! Let's go kick some butt!" Cyborg yelled in attempt to get everyone pumped. They stopped attacking and quickly ran down through the maze until they reached what they were looking for. The hidden latch.

Frost finally made it to the entrance of the fort. But strangely, the snowballs stopped coming. He found this very odd and continued. Phoenix now started to try to melt the fort. But it was solid ice so it was taking a long time. Frost moved the door out of the way and walked in. He was shocked to find the maze. And no one in the building either. He closed his eyes in concentration and moved all the walls of the maze at once and threw them out the door. He looked around the now empty room and saw something at the corner. It was a latch. He was starting to see dripping water from the ceiling due to Phoenix's melting. Where was everyone? He opened the latch and fell inside. He got up and saw a tunnel. And the fleeing figures of the opposing team. His eyes widened as he realized they were going to invade the fort!

He has to warn them. He climbing out of the tunnel and saw that a lot of this fort was gone now thanks to Phoenix. She noticed him with slight distress on his face.

"What's wrong? Did you figure out where they went?" Phoenix asked him landing next to him. He nodded his head.

"They're in an underground tunnel. They going towards the fort, they all attacking at once." He explained. Phoenix looked a little surprised.

"Well then time to go." She said. They needed to get there fast. She called off the fire from her wings and turned around. "Here, get on my back. It'll be faster." Normally Frost would disagree, but now they needed to hurry to be there to help with the invasion. Besides, when's the next time you'll get a ride from a Phoenix. He nodded and got on as gently as he could. And Phoenix flew with great speed. They got there minutes later and saw their wall very damaged and snowballs being fired from the roof at Robin and Starfire who looked like they were having trouble staying in the air.

"Guys! Watch out!" Frost yelled as he jumped off of Phoenix.

"What's the matter?" Roxy yelled. He was supposed to destroy the other teams fort. What was he doing here? Frost went in the building and found everyone on the roof. They gave him half of their attention.

"The other team is all coming here from an underground tunnel. So prepare for an attack." He said quickly. Everyone was slightly shocked.

"Ok guys. You heard the snowman." Roxy said. Frost glared a bit at the nickname. "Prepare to face the whole team coming with whatever they got." And as if on cue, a big whole appeared from the ground and the other team came out of it in a line, as if daring them. Starfire and Robin joined them since Robin ran out of his exploding snowballs. Raven went as yell.

"Ok guys, time for battle!" Rosy yelled as they began making their way towards the exit.

"We can beat them! Come on!" Phoenix yelled. They were outside now, in a line as well. All was silent. Even the snow stopped falling. They waited in silent to see which team would attack first. Element's team charged at them. And they ran as well.

"Separate!" DarkBlade yelled out. And they did. Everyone was now helping in their own way. The other team was closing in on them. They had to be at their best right now or they're toast. **(Mmm…toast.) **They began backing up as the snowballs became bigger and faster.

On Elements team, they were doing pretty well. Though they were starting to get tired, they kept a brave face on. Then they separated. '_No problem.' _They all thought._ 'But it makes this a bit harder.'_ Anyway, they continued the snowball assault. It wasn't really working well so they all used their energy and made bigger snowballs and tried to throw them faster. Then they saw that they were heading back into a group. '_Perfect.'_ They all smiled as they knew what to do.

Roxy and Rosy's team all unconsciously began grouping back together. The other team noticed this and began forming a circle around them while trying to pelt them with snowballs. But luckily Phoenix destroyed most of them. Roxy was sending snowballs everywhere by the dozens while stopping some of the snowballs from the other team. Rosy was thrower snowballs with super speed and strength she got from seemingly nowhere. Frost was sending waves of snow at the Enemy, but because of Element it wasn't too effective. Blue was using her powers to make them look like they were more to the right to throw off their other teams aim. But due to being hit with a snowball every other minute, that was kinda hard. DarkBlade was hurling giant piles of snow with ease. This was rather effective since the other team had to dodge them. But they were quickly being surrounded and they noticed this.

On Elements team, they realized the other team was back in a group, so they formed a circle and slowly started closing in on them. Element helped by stopping most of Frost's waves of snow. She reduced most of them to nothing as they were flying towards them. Beast boy was a yeti and was tossing huge snowballs at them. Starfire fired at oncoming snowballs to reduce the amount of hits they take. Robin threw as many snowballs as he could while dodging DarkBlade's huge snow attacks. Raven launched cannons of snow while also trying to stop snowballs. Cyborg filled his arm and shot cannons of snow. Thief was throwing snowballs as fast as she could. And Shadow…was nowhere to be seen.

Phoenix was flying over the ground preparing her fire to make a wall of fire around her team. But no one noticed that Shadow had come up above her… with a bucket of water. Just as Phoenix looked up because she sensed someone, all she saw was the bucket coming at her and the next thing she knew, she was falling from the sky. Then she hit a soft mountain of snow next to her team, wings first. All her teammate's heads snapped to her and saw her getting up.

"No," Phoenix breathed getting up and instantly went to inspecting her wings. "…We have to surrender…" And everyone knew why. Her wings got wet, which meant she couldn't fly or set them on fire. That was their secret weapon, and what were they going to do without her? Yes Rosy could use her flamethrower, but it decreased their power without Phoenix and she was getting tired. Plus, everyone was too close now, and someone could actually get hurt. Everyone deflated at this.

"Ha! Your secret weapon is down." Robin said with a smirk. "You'll have to surrender." He said just as Shadow came back down. Then everyone started moving in. It was true. It's better to surrender now instead of fighting when their chance of winning was pretty low.

"…But no! We can still win!" Roxy said trying to get everyone's hope back but with worry on her face.

"But they have us surrounded, and they wet my wings." Phoenix said shaking with cold.

"Guys, we _can _still win. How long until they dry?" Rosy asked backing up a little.

"A-about … half an hour. Darn I'm c-cold though." Phoenix said with worry snapping her head in all directions of the team.

"I really don't want to give up either, but I don't think we can wait that long." Frost said looking around at the opposing team surrounding them. "And I'm no help to her."

" I really hate to admit it, but we have to surrender." DarkBlade said with a little bit of hate and regret in his voice.

"It would be wise to surrender rather than make a fool of ourselves." Blue suggested taking a step back.

"Grrr. Fine. I guess those guys won…" Roxy said with an actual growl.

"Hey I hate this as much as you." Rosy said. "…I'm not saying it though." And everyone looked at each other to see who was going to admit their defeat.

"Alright…WE SURRENDER!" Phoenix yelled wrapping her wings around herself.

"But next round, YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" Rosy yelled, her spirits lifting.

"Now that we have tasted the bitter taste of defeat, our will and drive will rise from within us, and then you get your own taste of defeat that has driven many men insane." Blue said.

"I'm not going to let you win a second time." Dark Blade said darkly…What a coincidence…

"Yeah. We're going to beat you next round." Phoenix yelled. Seems everyone is getting more into the game.

"We'll see about that!" Cy said with a smirk.

"That's it!" Rosy yelled. "Come on, NEXT ROUND! LET'S GO!"

"…Ok. Let's go guys!" Roxy yelled.

"WAIT! Where are we going?" Blue yelled.

"We're just relocating to a different area." Rosy explained. Everyone nodded at this information. "Besides, we pretty much messed this place up." And everyone looked around and saw the huge craters in the ground, the huge piles of snow, the destroyed fort, and their footprints everywhere with dirt.

"Now let's go!" Roxy said. This time she made a really big platform for all of them with the ice, with the help of Element. Raven, Phoenix, and Starfire decided to ride to regain their energy for the next round.

"And off we go to the next round of fighting with balls of snow!" Starfire said excited for the next round.

"_Hoorah." _Raven said with fake enthusiasm. And off they flew.

**Woah! I think this is my longest chapter yet! How many words…8,109! Nice. I hope this makes up for the long time of not updating… So what did you think? I need your opinions, especially the ones who sent in an OC for this chapter. How did I do with yours? BTW just to remind you guys, **_This is a multiple chapter piece!_**:D My first one! The next chapter is another round… Anyway! So…reviews for my birthday? Eh, I'm not going to force you, now go do whatever it is you readers do after a story! Hoped you liked it! Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Look, an update that's only one week late! Wow! Aren't you proud of me? :') I'd like to thank those who favorite and followed, and read, and put this on alert, and…things. It means so much to me. IT FUELS MY POWER OF DESTRUCTION! So I hope you liked the last battle, because if you do! … Then… You do…Good for you… Anyway I hope this chapter's good as well. It's another round of the SNOW BALL WAR! WOO! But it's not as long now that everyone was introduced, but it should be good enough.**

**onominous – Yes it was, my longest yet. And yeah our team lost, but no worries! There will be other chances! O.o …Um…Would you happen to be a zombie? O-O I met a zombie once, that dude needs to get a life.**

**Guest – Why thank you! :D I love you too. But you know, not in **_**that**_** way…And I too eat invisible cereal when I'm excited. :D**

**HazelFireSky – Oh good, because if it didn't…well…I'd die. Yeah thanks, and he is, isn't he? Ah DarkBlade. I hope I did a good job with your character.**

**GalacticHero24 – And thank you too, YOU EAGLE GRIFFON THING! **

**thekillerrox123 – Lol, yes you did and you're welcome, it was no problem. Lol yes, your brother finished it for you. Thanks. **

**Bluetooth – Lol thanks. You shall get your Frost…Frost you want…Frost you shall get…I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**A/N: You may send in an O.C, if you'd like. The least I'll do is mention them, but they will most likely get a chapter. Or get put in a big chapter with others, like this one. The form is going to be on my profile. **

**Disclaimers: Element-Belongs to thekillerrox123. **

**: Shadow-Also belongs to thekillerrox123.**

**: Blue- Belongs to HazelFireSky.**

**: Frost - Belongs to Bluetooth/Abu, the guy in the reviews. **

**: Thief – Belongs to my sister who is a bear. **

**: DarkBlade – Belongs to GalacticHero24. **

**: Phoenix – Belongs to another really good friend of mine.**

Snow Ball War: Round 2

Everyone has been flying for 10 minutes to their next location. They were starting to get bored just sitting down, watching the scenery pass by so they started a random topic.

"So, what would you guys do if there was a sudden zombie apocalypse?" Rosy said out of nowhere. Everyone turned to her and thought about the craziness that was in her head.

"Well first you need a hide out. Then you have to worry about supplies and weapons." Roxy said. Her Idea was get to a place with high grounds first. That way they won't find you and you'd be undercover.

"Well you need a good weapon too, like a long range and short range. So you can attack from a distance, or if you're surrounded, you can fight your way through." DarkBlade said thinking aloud. This was also important.

"But don't we have powers? I'll just burn them all." Phoenix said, and for emphasis, she made her fist conjure fire above it for a second. Her wings were now dry thanks to the help of the winds.

"Well if that's the case, I'd freeze them all and take all the supplies I need." Frost said while lying down at the edge.

"Yeah but without our powers, you could just wait for them to decompose. Until then, make sure you have a small group with _good_ skills and abilities. Not just your friends. Screw them we need to live!" Thief said stating her opinion.

"Who needs a group when they have ninja abilities and can fight all day long?" Beast boy said. Everyone stared at him. He looked at them and rubbed behind his head looking embarrassed. Just then as they looked forward again, they saw their next battle field up ahead…A huge frozen lake. There were one or two trees around the edges, but other than that it was solid ice everywhere. They flew in and landed. It was a safe landing now that there weren't any trees in the way for them to rush through and almost die. And plus, everyone was eager to start their next battle.

"Ok same as before, same teams, and same sides. Go!" Rosy directed at everyone who were already next to their teams and began heading towards their own sides. Element, Shadow, Robin, Thief, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven and Starfire headed to the right side of the field. Rosy, Roxy, DarkBlade, Phoenix, Blue, and Frost headed towards the left side, though because of the ice everywhere, they kept slipping.

"Ow!" Rosy yelled as she slipped on the ice. It wasn't her fault though; she wasn't used to those shoes she was wearing. She only wore it so she wouldn't catch hypothermia. Though in the process, she bumped into Roxy who was walking next to her.

" Whoa!" Roxy yelled as she was starting to fall herself. She tried to grab onto the closest thing, which was Phoenix. She unintentionally dragged her down with her, but Phoenix's wings were spread out and knocked over DarkBlade. Frost was next to him and tried to catch him before his face hit the ground, but failed and slipped himself.

"No!" He yelled as his legs slid out and tripped Blue who unfortunately was caught up in the madness. They all landed in a heap on top of each other. The other group stared at them before laughing really hard.

"Ha ha ha dudes! You all slipped!" Beast boy said. Unfortunately, he stepped back and bumped into a rock sticking from the ground and he was caught off guard, and slipped. "Woah!" He yelled as he reached out to the closest thing there, which happened to be Thief.

He grabbed her and pulled her back with him. Her legs kicked up and she accidentally kicked Robin in the face. He stumbled backwards into Starfire and they both fell to the ground. But Starfires hand spread out in front of her to protect her face, but unfortunately Raven was too close to her and she pushed her down. Raven was caught off guard and was so surprised that her magic exploded on the ice Cyborg was standing on.

"Gahh!" Cyborg said in surprise as he fell forward and onto Element and Shadow and landed on top of them with a thud.

The other group, who were still on the floor, watched the whole thing and laughed. Even they began laughing. They all got up and apologized for nearly killing each other and started walking away. Once they were a good distance away, they began planning.

ROXY AND ROSY'S TEAM

"Ok sparkle sparkle, glitter and hugs. We need to get down to business!" Roxy yelled. None of them were exactly happy with their defeat.

"Yeah, we have to start planning immediately! We are NOT going to let them beat us twice!" Rosy said reminding them of their defeat which will get their spirits going.

"You're right my friends. WE SHALL BE VICTORIOUS!" Blue yelled with a fist in the air.

"Yeah! I'd rather die than be beaten twice in a row by a bunch of chumps!" Frost yelled joining them.

"I shall not be humiliated a second time." DarkBlade said.

"We WILL win. They can beat us once, but not again." Phoenix said. There was no way she was going to let anyone sneak up on her again. Everyone was now fired up and ready to fight again and to show that they're not weak.

"Alright, new plan, go!" Roxy yelled.

"Hm…well first we can't let them sneak up on us again, especially Phoenix." Rosy suggested. Everyone nodded at this.

"We need to make a better use of our abilities." DarkBlade suggested.

"That can be taken care of." Blue said.

"Yes, and I think we all have an idea of our plan right?" Rosy asked everyone. They all nodded.

"Then let's get to work!" Roxy yelled. Everyone cheered as they set to work on their new plan.

"…Maybe we _don't _need a new plan…" Rosy said slowly. Everyone turned to her ready to hear her idea.

ELEMENTS TEAM

"Ok guys. We need a new plan now." Element said. They were all eager for a second victory against the opposing team. They wanted to get started right away.

"Now that they lost the first round, they will be fighting back twice as hard." Robin informed them.

"But don't worry, we beat them once, we can beat them again!" Cyborg said encouraging them.

"Yeah! …So how are we going to do that?" Beast boy asked. "Are we going to use ninja skills? Or kung fu? OH! We can train an army of birds to go spy on them for us!" …

"I'M GOING TO GO ALL BEAR ON THEM!" Thief yelled out.

"Well, who has any ideas for new plans?" Shadow asked everyone.

"I have a suggestion to make!" Starfire said excitedly. Everyone glanced at each other with knowing grins.

"I think we all do." Raven stated. Everyone was excited and wanted to help out.

"Good. Let's get to work!" Element said ready to begin. They all wanted to prove their dominance over the other and were ready to fight.

"LET'S KILL THEM!" Thief yelled with her fists in the air. When she got no response and realized everyone was contradicting her statement, she just dropped it and crossed her arms. "Ok fine then. We do it the _legal_ way."

ON THE BATTLE FIELD

The middle of the field was still. The wind was blowing slowly on the frozen lake. Everyone had just finished their forts. On Element's side, their fort was small. Inside, there were lookout points, and a few snowballs ready to be fired. This time they excluded the secret latch and underground tunnel. They did include hollow walls though, for a very special reason that will certainly insure their victory.

Roxy and Rosy's teams' fort was just walls of ice. Stationed at every corner were dozens of snowballs. There was an entrance with big doors at the front and a small exit at the back. At the top was a square shaped skylight where they can make a quick escape. Also, there were small square windows to keep a lookout. No one went as big as they did last time.

"Come on guys, it's time to ambush them!" Rosy called out to everyone after looking through the window and seeing that the coast was clear.

"Just because they beat us once, doesn't mean they are better. We can win this!" Phoenix yelled.

"Though the sun must fall every day, it leaves beauty in its departure. Even then, it shall rise to its full glory hours later bringing hope back to those in need." Blue said trying to give inspiring words. Too bad no one really understood her.

._. "Umm….yeah. That's very inspiring. That'll be great to remember during battle." Roxy said slowly. Everyone shifted trying not to look in Blues eyes.

"Well…TO BATTLE!" DarkBlade called out. Everyone cheered before heading out to ambush. Phoenix flew, Frost, Blue, Rosy, DarkBlade, and Roxy were riding on an ice platform high in the air so they have a lesser chance of being spotted. Frost made it snow a little to give them a tiny bit of cover. Phoenix didn't light her wings despite the cold to not give away their position.

On the other side, everyone was preparing. From the lookout points, Robin was on duty checking for any opponents. He didn't see anything anywhere. This was kinda suspicious since it's been a long time since they finished the fort and plan. The other group should've been done too by now. He was looking in the air as he was lost in thought. A sudden breeze of wind and a snowflake landing almost on his eyes brought him back, and in the air he saw some figures in the distance. Without a closer look, he could tell who they were.

"They're coming!" He warned everyone. They were all fixing the fort a little, talking to get to know each other a bit, or going over the plan in their head one more time when they heard Robins voice. They instantly went in to battle mode.

"Ok guys, this is it. Our chance to beat them again!" Shadow said to everyone.

"Let's show them whose boss!" Cyborg yelled.

"We shall win and prove that we will always be victorious!" Starfire cheered.

"Yeah, let's begin. Everyone, to your positions!" Element called. Her eyes were now grey. Everyone nodded, and went in the space between the walls. This was the reason they were hollow, they hid there and waited for the unsuspecting team to come.

On Roxy and Rosy's team, they can see the fort. They went the tiniest bit higher as they approached. Everyone knew the plan. When they got there, they landed quietly on the roof. They were quieter than a grave as they stepped on to the ice ceiling. Next, Rosy nodded to Blue telling her it was her turn.

"Where did they go?" Frost asked as he looked around the seemingly empty room.

"Hm…That's strange." Roxy said using her animal senses. Everyone turned to her. "I still feel their presence here."

"I do too. It's like they're invisible or something." Rosy said. Her being on the streets helped her senses. "Or hiding here….but where?...Maybe they became ghost because they got so scared that we would be them this round!"

"HA! I KNEW IT!" Roxy yelled.

"I sense presence as well. They are still here, in hiding." Blue informed interrupting them a bit.

"Hm…Phoenix, try that heat vision of yours." DarkBlade said. Phoenix nodded and closed her eyes in concentration. She opened them again to see blue and white nearly everywhere. She looked up from the floor and looked around. She saw several heat signatures coming from her team, except Frost who was more bluish and white. But then as she looked beyond, she saw more heat signatures…Behind the wall?

Rosy still thought it was suspicious. While everyone waited for Phoenix's news, she looked around again. Roxy noticed this and looked with her. There was something off about the walls. Rosy went up to it and tapped.

"…Hollow…?" Roxy asked quietly more to herself as she heard the resonance of the walls. "Strange."

Rosy nodded in agreement. Was it for if they tried to take down their fort and succeeded, they would have to face another one? But it wasn't likely. The outside wall was thick, this inside layer was thin. And where was the group?

Elements group waited in suspense as they saw their opponents suddenly enter in the middle of the room. They heard their talking even though it was a little muffled. They heard that Phoenix has heat vision, and they could tell that Phoenix and Rosalinda was looking right at them. They've been spotted. They all knew what to do next.

Suddenly, the walls were torn down to reveal the very team they were after. They ambushed them with snowballs and ice balls. The other team was caught off guard and got hit several times, but soon they were back in battle and began defending. Roxy dodged snowballs and threw some when she could. Rosy was using both a snowball thrower and a flame thrower for attack and defend at the same time.

Element started launching huge snowballs like a cannon. The other team fought back as much as they could despite their shock. Phoenix was still behind Rosy back to back so no one would sneak up on her. In fact their whole team was back to back in a circle. Elements team was getting tired. They knew that the other team was slowly regrouping again. That was their perfect chance to surround them, just like last time! She and Cyborg were launching cannons of snow. Shadow was beside her throwing snowballs when he saw anyone distracted or looking the other way. Thief was a bear trying to intimidate them and throwing snowballs as best as she could.

Element was getting tired of failed launched snowballs, so she tried something different. After 3 more snowballs, she created a huge wave of snow and washed over the other team. As they got buried, she created one ice wall to cover them all. Under the ice, the team was preparing their final trick. Rosy burst through the ice with a flamethrower. She freed everyone else too. As they were free, they looked up to see themselves surrounded…again.

"Ha! We have you surrounded… again!" Shadow yelled as they moved in a step closer. This was exactly like last time, they surrounded them and won. This was too easy. The other team got up slowly with their arms up. The team looked at each other knowing what to do. This was part of their plan.

Rosy turned to Blue and mouthed 'Phase 2!' Blue got the hint and nodded. She discreetly used her powers to make the other team see that they were in the same place. In reality, they all teleported/flew away behind them. They kept it up. Roxy nodded to Phoenix, and she got the point. That was her cue. Phoenix used her ability to throw her voice and made it sound like the illusion everyone was surrounding was talking.

"We won't surrender again!" She said. "We're not giving up to you!"

"What are you going to do now?" Shadow asked with a smile. On the other team, while Elements group was busy targeting the illusions, they began circling them with their weapons out. Rosy had her katana, Blue kept the illusions up, Phoenix had her wings lit and had some fire in her hands, and DarkBlade was… there. Once they were in a perfect circle, they continued the plan. Roxy and Frost both were behind Element. Frost clasped a hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream. Blue made it look like she was still in the exact same place and nothing was wrong. He dragged her back a good distance. Once he did, Roxy froze her feet to the ground and bound her hands with ice. While Frost held her down, she tried to move the ice around her, but Frost took care of that too in a mental battle of powers over the ice. While this kept up, Roxy guarded them.

The other team was still set on the illusions. They moved closer and closer every second. They were wondering why they didn't attack or say anything, but now that didn't matter to them. What did matter was that they were about to win again. They were so close to them, they could reach out and grab them. And they did, they paused and suddenly reached out to grab them and hold them in place. But when they were just about to touch them, they disappeared. Fear and confusion struck them for a moment before they heard a voice behind them.

"We now have YOU surrounded!" Blue yelled in triumph. Elements team's eyes widened at the voice behind them and spun around and saw that they were in fact surrounded. They saw Element trapped and guarded. At this they were confused, when did they get behind them? And when did they take Element? She was with them a second ago. They looked to where she was supposed to be and saw that she was gone. Then realization hit Thief.

"Oh yeah. She has the power of illusion." She said pointing to Blue. Her team looked at her wondering where she got this information, and a bit annoyed that she didn't tell them sooner. "…We kinda got to know each other a bit before you all arrived here in the first round…probably should have told you sooner." Their eyes widened and looked behind them to see that the other team was not there. Now they were surprised that that they hadn't noticed the slightest thing off.

DarkBlade started teleporting like crazy while pushing them back until they were crowed in a small group; they barely had space between each other. Roxy took their moment of surprise to her advantage. She formed the ice around their feet and held them in place. But at least they weren't being held down in ice and had ice chains on their hands like Element. Raven and she had a mental battle over their ice, and she quickly replaced the ice whenever Beast boy transformed, when Thief clawed at it, when robin attacked it with his bo staff, or when Cyborg blasted it, when Shadow pulled himself free, or when Starfire shot it. Rosy was circling them with her katana to make sure that if they _did _escape, she'll stop them. Phoenix was overhead with dozens of snowballs and a firewall at the ready. They were truly trapped.

"…Friends, Element is frozen! And so are we! What shall we do?" Starfire asked concern. The other team used their old plan against them! They took down their secret weapon and surrounded them.

"…We surrender." Raven stated after thinking. Her team looked at her as if she grew a second head. "Think about it, we're surrounded, our leader is down and so are we, and it's best not to make a fool of ourselves. Besides, we beat them once. We can beat them again. We have another chance next round." Everyone took her words into consideration.

"The girl's got a point." Cy said. Everyone deflated and looked at each other. They all instantly knew they all agreed. Besides, it's a tie; they have another chance to beat them.

"But we can't surrender!" Robin yelled in spite and turned around with his arms crossed. Robin hated losing; it was plain to see, especially when up against villains. But that wasn't the case now.

"Come on Rob, we get another chance. We can beat their butts any day!" Cy persuaded. He hated losing too but what were they going to do? Their leader is down and they are all being held hostage.

"You know you have to!" Frost yelled while holding down Element. She tried to shake her head 'no' and wanted to tell them to never give up. But Frost hold was preventing her from doing this. Her eyes were now gray, red, and a little purple.

"I guess it would be a wise choice." Starfire said quietly. Her being from a planet of war gave her knowledge on this kind of stuff. And she knew when to surrender.

"Grr…fine… We surrender." Robin mumbled. But it was all the other team need. They all let go of everyone as they all had a mini party.

"Yes!" The other group yelled while high-fiving each other. They all patted Rosy on the back.

"Good thing for 'your' plan!" Roxy said. It was Rosy's idea to use their old plan against them.

"Yes, very clever Rosalinda." DarkBlade complimented.

"Oh and nice going with the illusion Blue." Frost said to her.

"But we WILL defeat you next round!" Shadow yelled as he went to retrieve his sister who was on the floor getting the ice off of her since Frost released his hold.

"We shall be victorious!" Starfire yelled.

"I'm not losing twice." Raven said quietly, but everyone heard her.

"Man we suck. BE A BETTER LEADER! OR DIE! ...Or you know, I'll always take fish." Thief yelled at Element pointing one of her claws at her. Element was now free and back in action in a flash.

"Grrr. I SWEAR WE WILL DESTROY YOU!" Element yelled at them as she was free. The other team smiled and began making the platform to relocate. Her eyes were now red and a bit green.

"I told you guys we should've killed them!" Thief said before walking on the platform. "But no, it always has to be played by the 'official and legal' way."

"HAHAHAHA!" Roxy and Rosy laughed evilly as they high-fived each other and they took off again to a new location. They were all set on winning this war.

**And there you go! This chapter was not as long, sorry, but hopefully it was just as good. The next chapter will be the tie-breaker! So let your mind be filled in suspense on who will win! And after that, a bonus chapter. Please leave a review on how I did with the characters so I'll do better. And until next time you readers. Bye!**


End file.
